<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413476">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Female Severus Snape, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Quidditch Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past 24 years, Harry Potter had been able to live a fairly normal life by wizarding standards, of course with a few bumps in the road. However, on December 31, 2022, 100 years after the birth of Voldemort, Harry's life takes a strange turn when people from Harry's past suddenly begin reappearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Teddy Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note:</p><p>1. All recognizable content is the property of J.K. Rowling</p><p>2. This story contains some deviations from canon including original characters, female Severus Snape, non-canon relationships, among some other changes</p><p>3. Flashbacks will be in italics with the date in bold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry James Potter woke up on the morning of December 30, 2022, it took him several seconds to realize where he was.</p><p>"Are you alright, baby?" Harry's wife, Valerie, asked sleepily, very likely having been woken up by Harry jumping up.</p><p>Harry nodded, slowly sitting back down onto the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, I… I just had a bad dream," Harry admitted, somewhat hesitantly.</p><p>Valerie reached up sleepily, and Harry laid down and snuggled into her arms.</p><p>Valerie kissed his forehead. "What about?"</p><p>Harry sighed, continuing to hold onto his wife. "Jamie."</p><p>Valerie stiffened slightly and remained quiet for several seconds. Harry could practically hear the wheels turning in her head and knew that she was replaying the events of the last few months in her mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>October 28, 2022</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>As Harry reread the letter he and Valerie received from Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, he grew more and more furious. The letter had stated that his oldest son, James Sirius Potter, called "Jamie" by friends and family, had gotten his Hogsmeade privileges revoked for the rest of the term. Harry couldn't understand how Jamie had already gotten into so much trouble not even two months into the school year, and, by the looks of it, Valerie could not understand either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That child is going to drive me insane," Valerie angrily muttered under her breath, pacing around the living room looking for her purse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry simply shook his head too angry to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go get this all sorted," Valerie grumbled, walking over to the fireplace after finding her purse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Less than a minute later, Harry and Valerie arrived in Professor McGonagall's office to find McGonagall standing near her fireplace to greet them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," greeted Professor McGonagall, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Please take a seat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor McGonagall led the couple to her desk, where Jamie was slouched in a chair, staring at his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valerie took the seat closest to Jamie while Harry sat down on the opposite end of the desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's happened?" Valerie asked, after several seconds of awkward silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor McGonagall sighed. "It appears that James thought it would be humorous to exhibit muggle duelling on one of his classmates."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room remained quiet for a few seconds before Valerie spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that so, Jamie?" Valerie asked, turning to Jamie angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie squirmed uncomfortably before nodding, continuing to stare at his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After already having to endure an entire summer listening to Jamie constantly teasing and fighting with Harry and Valerie's younger son, Albus Severus, called "Al", Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to control his anger, opting to remain quiet in an attempt to prevent himself from making a scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valerie sighed, shaking her head before turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is the other child alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's in the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall stated. "With several bruises, a broken nose, and a few missing teeth."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Given that Jamie clearly had gotten out of the fight mostly unscathed, with the exception of mildly bruised knuckles and a small scratch on his face, Harry knew that it could not have been a fair fight. This realization pushed Harry over the edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Professor, may Valerie and I have a few minutes alone with our son, please?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course," Professor McGonagall said, leaving her office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After hearing the office door close again, Harry started on Jamie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie flinched slightly, his eyes remaining fixed on his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared, causing Jamie to quickly lift his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK ON PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie remained quiet, staring nervously at Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HOW MANY TIMES?!" Harry repeated, growing even more furious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A lot…" Jamie whispered, his hands shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SEVERAL TIMES!" Harry roared. "AND DO YOU LISTEN?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I…" Jamie started, apparently attempting to explain himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO, NO, YOU DO NOT! YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Harry answered. "YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY INJURED THAT BOY! YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT SOMEONE STOPPED YOU OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A MURDERER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie quickly shook his head, clearly holding back tears, but given the circumstances, Harry couldn't care much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-you d-d-don't… you d-don't" Jamie started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't what, Jamie?!" Valerie asked angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Y-you… You d-don't understand…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Understand what?" Valerie was starting to sound very annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He… he said… he was saying stuff… horrible things… I-I…" Jamie tried to explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT BOY SAID!" Harry roared. "YOU ARE A SIX-FOOT-FOUR QUIDDITCH PLAYER! HOW BIG WAS THE OTHER BOY?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jamie looked down sheepishly, before mumbling, "About Al's size."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Given that Al looked almost identical to how Harry looked at age fourteen, Harry now knew the fight was not equally matched at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed angrily. "YOU ARE TURNING SEVENTEEN IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS! YOU NEED TO GROW UP! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU DOING THESE THINGS? AL AND KATE HAVE NEVER GIVEN YOUR MOTHER AND I EVEN HALF THE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE YOU HAVE! EVEN TEDDY HAS BEEN A BETTER SON THAN YOU, AND HE'S NOT EVEN OUR BIOLOGICAL CHILD!" Harry knew that this was a rather harsh thing to say, and in all honesty, he didn't genuinely mean what he had said, but in his anger, Harry found that he didn't care too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry huffed angrily, feeling winded after all of his screaming. "I can't deal with this right now," Harry grumbled, making his way back to the fireplace without giving a second glance to Jamie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your father and I will think of a fitting punishment later," Harry heard Valerie tell Jamie. "For now, don't even think about coming home for Christmas."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>November 5, 2022</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Barely a week after receiving news that Jamie had gotten in a fight, another letter from Professor McGonagall arrived at the Potter home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry!" Harry heard Valerie shout from downstairs. "We're needed at Hogwarts, again!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry ran through a list of possible scenarios of what trouble Jamie could have caused this time. "I wonder what he's done now," Harry sighed, once he arrived in the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes, Harry and Valerie found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office for the second time in less than two weeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Professor," greeted Valerie. "What's Jamie done today?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor McGonagall paused for a short while before saying, "Let's sit down, first."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. He reasoned that if Professor McGonagall wanted them to sit down first, it must have been really bad. He only hoped that Jamie didn't manage to get himself expelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only when Harry and Valerie arrived at Professor McGonagall's desk, Harry noticed that Jamie was not in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor McGonagall sighed deeply before beginning her explanation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you may know," Professor McGonagall began. "The first quidditch match of the season was this morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry and Valerie both nodded, waiting for Professor McGonagall to continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Midway through the match, there was an accident," Professor McGonagall continued. "James was hit close-range in the back with a bludger and fell off of his broom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valerie gasped. "Is he alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Harry's opinion, the look on Professor McGonagall's face offered enough of an answer. "Madam Hooch tried to slow down the falling," Professor McGonagall explained. "But he still hit the ground rather hard, and he was unconscious by the time he was taken into the hospital wing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry felt numb. Any of the anger he felt toward Jamie for his actions of last week had faded completely and had been replaced with fear and guilt. Harry found that he was now unable to speak or even move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are...are we allowed to see him?" Valerie asked nervously, her face completely pale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I believe Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Tonks-Lupin are still working on him, but I will let them know you're here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor McGonagall promptly stood up and left the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valerie sighed deeply, covering her face with her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry felt like crying. All he wanted was to hold his oldest child in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After what felt like several hours of tense silence, but likely was only a few minutes, Professor McGonagall arrived back in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Madam Pomfrey says they've done what they can for James right now," said Professor McGonagall. "He's still unconscious, but you're welcome to come and see him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Harry and Valerie stood up quickly and followed Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Uncle Harry, Aunt Val," greeted Harry's godson, Edward Tonks-Lupin, called "Teddy", as soon as Harry and Valerie entered the hospital wing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After both Teddy's parents were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts and Teddy's maternal grandmother died several months later, Harry became Teddy's sole guardian, raising him as his own since the age of three.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Teddy," Valerie said, pulling Teddy in for a hug. "How's Jamie doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy sighed before running a hand through his hair which rather than its usual bright blue-green was now a dull grayish-brown, a tell-tale sign that Teddy was feeling rather nervous or stressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, not great," Teddy said. "His spine snapped at the point where the bludger hit him, so he'll definitely be paralyzed at least from the waist down. And he's been completely unresponsive, so we think he must have hit his head quite hard. Madam Pomfrey might be able to explain everything a bit more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy led Harry and Valerie behind a curtain where Madam Pomfrey continued working on Jamie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment Harry saw his son, he felt as though the air had been taken from his lungs. Jamie was lying flat on his back on one of the hospital beds, looking as pale as the sheets he was on and more still than Harry could ever remember seeing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Jamie," Valerie sighed sadly, rushing over to her son, and grasping his hand. It frightened Harry that Jamie didn't react at all, not even the slightest twitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam Pomfrey summoned three chairs and gestured for Harry and Valerie to sit down before sitting down herself. Madam Pomfrey began explaining the details of Jamie's injury and current condition, and while Harry tried his very best to focus on what she was saying, his mind kept wandering to his severely-injured, comatose son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When do you think he'll wake up?" Valerie asked, teary-eyed and still clutching Jamie's limp hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply, and Harry could tell that she felt conflicted over whether or not she should tell them the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In all honesty," Madam Pomfrey said with an air of deep regret. "It's unlikely that he'll wake up at all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever Harry thought Madam Pomfrey was going to say, it certainly wasn't that. Barely over a week ago, Harry had been furiously screaming at his mischievous son for once again causing trouble, and now he had to watch his little boy fight for his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of tense silence, Valerie spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there anything we can do for him?" Valerie's voice sounded like she was desperately trying to hold back tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With your permission, I can have some healers from St. Mungo's take him over there," Madam Pomfrey offered. "That way he would get the help and attention he needs, and you would be able to visit him as often as you'd like."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, yes, please," Valerie said, as Harry nodded eagerly. "That would be great."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are welcome to stay here until the healers arrive," said Madam Pomfrey before promptly standing up presumably to write to St. Mungo's.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harry sighed, wiping some stray tears from his eyes. "I just keep replaying what I said to him over and over again," Harry admitted. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just so angry I wasn't thinking. That's no excuse though." Harry began sobbing into Valerie's shoulder.</p><p>Valerie held Harry even tighter. "I could've… should've stopped you before you went that far. You cannot blame yourself entirely."</p><p>"I wish I could've given him a hug, or at least looked at him, or something," Harry said, once his sobbing subsided.</p><p>"We'll have plenty of time for hugs and cuddles once he wakes up," Valerie answered hopefully.</p><p>Harry paused for a few seconds. "What if he doesn't?"</p><p>Valerie sighed. "First of all, we'll cross that bridge if and when we get there. Second, he's already improved so much. Two months ago, he wasn't responding at all. Now, he opens his eyes, albeit subconsciously and when provoked. He moans sometimes. There is no reason to think he won't get better."</p><p>Harry snuggled further into Valerie's arms.</p><p>"I suppose you're right," Harry said, smiling in spite of himself. He loved that Valerie was able to help him see the positive side of things even when he really didn't want to.</p><p>Valerie chuckled before kissing the top of Harry's head. "Of course, I am."</p><p>Harry felt surprised at how differently he and Valerie responded to their son's injury and the guilt they felt over their last interaction with them. Valerie coped by almost over-eagerly helping Jamie in any way she thought she could, whether it was placing fresh flowers by his bedside, taking care to brush his hair or wipe some sweat off his face whenever she visited him, or even bringing him different cuddly toys he played with as a small child, while Harry often felt like he couldn't even get out of bed and whenever he visited Jamie or even saw pictures of him, all he could do was cry.</p><p>"We should get up now," said Valerie, after several minutes. "Al and Kate will be waking up soon."</p><p>Harry nodded, before getting out of bed and waking downstairs to start breakfast.</p><p>Just as Harry and Valerie were finishing up the cooking, Harry and Valerie's youngest child and only daughter, Lily Katherine "Kate" Potter, came bounding down the stairs.</p><p>"Good morning, Mum and Dad!" greeted the ten-year-old excitedly.</p><p>"Good morning, lovely," Valerie greeted, before placing a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice at Kate's seat.</p><p>After a few minutes, Al finally came downstairs.</p><p>"Morning," Al mumbled, partly due to him not being a morning person and partly because he was likely still angry with his parents for what they had said to Jamie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>November 6, 2022</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, you want to be all loving and caring!" Al said furiously, entering Jamie's hospital room. Al had been allowed to leave Hogwarts for the day to visit his brother in the hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valerie sighed. "Good morning to you, too, Al."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al simply growled. "Did you stop shouting at him for long enough to hear why he beat that guy up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Harry admitted sheepishly. "Not really."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al huffed. "Well," Al said, glaring at his father. "If you had, you may have realized that that Ravenclaw arsehole had been bullying me about, you know, last year, and Jamie caught him shoving me into a wall."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last year, Al had been tricked into helping Gregory Goyle's daughter, Mildred, go back in time and almost bring back Voldemort. Harry, along with his best friends, Ron and Hermione Granger, had quickly resolved the issue, but not before Al had to witness the death of Harry's parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry didn't quite know what to say. "He… he only told us that the boy said something mean. He never said he hurt you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was just a shove," Al said angrily. "And of course he didn't! He didn't want you guys to freak out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We might not have," Valerie argued quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, you would have," Al snapped back. "Whenever Kate and I have a problem, you both make sure you sort it out, because it couldn't possibly be our own faults. But when Jamie needs help, then it's his own fault and his own problem. You know, I'm shocked you're even here! I would've thought you'd have just said, 'Whatever, it's just Jamie causing trouble again. He'll have to deal with it himself.' BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was quite taken aback by how angry Al was, as Jamie and Al often got on each other's nerves whenever they were around each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where's all this coming from, darling?" Valerie asked, clearly trying her best to maintain her composure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al angrily sat down on one of the chairs next to Jamie's bed. "You know, whenever the Slytherin's were being jerks or I couldn't sleep because of nightmares-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been having nightmares?" Harry interrupted. "Is this about what happened last year? Why didn't you come to me? I could've helped."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't come to you. And also not the point! Anyway, Jamie would sometimes smuggle me into the Gryffindor dorms and let me sleep in his bed. Or if I was sitting by myself in the Great Hall, he'd come over and sit with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Harry said, feeling rather surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al scoffed. "He's not a horrible, terrible person who only causes trouble and only cares about himself, no matter how much you think he is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry desperately wanted to tell Al that he didn't think so little of Jamie, but he understood that his recent actions hadn't truly reflected that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know," Al started after a few minutes of silence. "After you guys shouted at him, he came to the Slytherin dorms to see if I was okay after that guy was picking on me. He tried to pretend he was fine, but I could tell he wasn't. He seemed really upset."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry watched Al shift his gaze over to Jamie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not surprised he got hurt," Al added quietly and, much to Harry's surprise, affectionately. "He looked completely distracted at the match. He was not himself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poor thing," Valerie mumbled, gently squeezing Jamie's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't pretend to care!" Al growled, turning to his mother. "I know you don't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al promptly stormed out of the room.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Good morning, dear," Valerie said cheerfully, clearly trying her best to keep the peace. "How are you doing today?"</p><p>"Fine," grumbled Al. "How's Jamie?"</p><p>Harry sighed, not missing the edge in Al's voice when he asked about Jamie.</p><p>"Well, Grandmum and Granddad say he's doing quite well," Valerie answered quickly. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Harry's best friend Ron's parents, who were the closest thing Harry had to parents, had been watching Jamie for the morning and had sent updates to Harry and Valerie earlier that morning. "They say Jamie's been moaning a lot more, and he even moved his hands during one of the pain tests."</p><p>Al made no acknowledgement of this new information and continued eating his breakfast.</p><p>"I'm looking after Jamie this evening," Harry said, hoping to clear some of the tension. "You are welcome to come with if you'd like to, Al."</p><p>Al merely nodded.</p><p>"Oooh, can I come too, Dad?" Kate asked excitedly. "I wrote him another letter!"</p><p>Kate wrote letters to Jamie everyday and would read them to him whenever she visited.</p><p>"Of course, love," Harry said.</p><p>"Maybe we should all go see Jamie," Valerie offered. "We could take our dinner with us and eat with him."</p><p>"That's a great idea," said Harry, glancing over at Al to see his reaction, which much to Harry's chagrin was nonexistent.</p><p>Six o'clock soon arrived, and dinner was cooked and packed, along with some plates and cutlery. Everyone in the Potter household began making their way to the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's. As had happened every time he entered Jamie's hospital room over the past two months, Harry felt himself beginning to tear up.</p><p>"Hi, darling," Harry whispered, sitting down on the side of Jamie's bed and running a hand through Jamie's hair. "I've made your favourite dinner. I know you can't eat with us right now, but as soon as you're better, I'll make you some. I'll make you some everyday if you want." Harry kissed Jamie on the forehead. "You need to get better soon, baby. We all miss you so much."</p><p>As Harry wiped his tears on his sleeve, he noticed Al watching him from the corner of his eye. For the first time in over a month, Harry didn't see anger but rather sadness and perhaps some guilt.</p><p>"Let's eat," said Valerie, likely noticing the somewhat awkward silence.</p><p>Over the next hour or so, the family ate dinner and had small, light conversations, throughout which Jamie moaned rather frequently.</p><p>"You're feeling rather talkative today, aren't you, dear?" Valerie asked after once again being interrupted by a series of moans.</p><p>To Harry's surprise, Jamie moaned again, almost as though in response to Valerie's question.</p><p>Valerie chuckled and kissed Jamie on the forehead.</p><p>After another hour in Jamie's hospital room, Harry noticed everyone was beginning to get tired. Kate had managed to tuck herself in next to Jamie, while Al sat on the opposite side of Jamie quietly reading to him.</p><p>"Maybe we should stay here overnight," Valerie suggested, holding back a yawn.</p><p>Harry nodded. "I'll just let Ron know not to come."</p><p>By the time Harry returned to the room after leaving to send a letter to Ron, who was scheduled to look after Jamie overnight, Kate was fast asleep with her arm draped around Jamie, Al was slowly beginning to doze off, and Valerie was curled up on a chair sleepily watching her three children.</p><p>Harry spent several seconds silently watching his family, feeling happy that they were all together despite the circumstances.</p><p>"Hey, baby," Valerie said sleepily looking up at Harry.</p><p>Harry chuckled, walking over to kiss Valerie.</p><p>"Do you want me to transfigure the chair into a cot?" Harry offered.</p><p>"No, sleeping on a chair sounds like a great idea," Valerie said jokingly, before standing up so that Harry could turn the chair into a cot.</p><p>Soon the chair was replaced with a cot complete with some blankets and pillows.</p><p>"I'll just tuck the kids in and turn the lights off," Harry said as Valerie laid down.</p><p>As Harry took the book off of a now sleeping Al's chest, Al stirred.</p><p>"Dad?" Al said, sleepily.</p><p>"Sorry, love," Harry said. "I was just putting your book down. You can go back to sleep now."</p><p>Al yawned. "S'okay."</p><p>Just as Harry was about to walk away, Al grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Yes, dear?" Harry said, turning to look at his son.</p><p>Al hesitated slightly, apparently trying to organize his thoughts.</p><p>"I...erm… I just wanted to say… Sorry, for… for how I acted," Al said awkwardly. "I noticed that you and Mum both seem pretty upset about what's happened, you know, with Jamie. And… I… I can tell that if… if Jamie were to, you know, not make it,... you'd be… well, I suppose you'd both be really heartbroken."</p><p>Harry felt quite touched that Al felt the need to apologize and that he seemed to understand that Harry and Valerie were trying even if sometimes it felt like it was too little too late.</p><p>"Thank you, Al," Harry said, his voice cracking slightly. "I can understand why you felt angry, though. Mum and I haven't exactly been great to him, but we will do better. We're just hoping for the chance."</p><p>Al nodded before, much to Harry's surprise, reaching out for a hug.</p><p>"I love you, Dad," Al said, holding on to Harry.</p><p>"I love you, too, Al."</p><p>Harry gently kissed Al on the forehead before turning off the lights and laying down on the chair-turned-cot next to Valerie who was now fast asleep. He smiled to himself, feeling happy with his loving family and hopeful for the future. Had Harry stayed awake just an hour more, he may have noticed the peculiar commotion that occurred once midnight struck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up early New Year's Eve morning with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. After a few seconds of wondering what could have woken him up so early, he noticed desperate-sounding moans from Jamie's bed.</p><p>Harry grabbed his glasses, shot out of bed, and practically leaped over to Jamie to see what was wrong.</p><p>"Jamie," Harry sighed sadly, his heart breaking at the pained expression on Jamie's face. "What's wrong, darling? Are you hurt?"</p><p>He then noticed that Kate was laying on top of Jamie's arm.</p><p>"There we go, dear," Harry said, gently lifting Kate and maneuvering Jamie's arm out from underneath her. "That feels better doesn't it." He watched as Jamie's moans quieted and his grimace faded back into the neutral expression that he had gotten quite familiar with over the past several weeks. "I'm sorry you were hurt, but I'm so happy you let me know something was wrong. That's such a huge improvement. I'm so proud of you, darling."</p><p>After placing Jamie's arm in a more comfortable position so that Kate wouldn't be able to roll on top of it again, Harry went back to bed, noting that it was still quite early and assuming that it must have been Jamie's moaning that woke him up.</p><p>Just as Harry laid his head down for a few more hours of sleep, he heard a faint knock at the door.</p><p>"Hello," he sleepily answered the door after a few seconds of working up the energy to get out of bed for a second time.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Potter," greeted the head of Jamie's team of healers, Meredith Thompson. "Sorry to disturb you, but we've received word from Minerva McGonagall that you're needed urgently at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Alright," Harry said, hoping Healer Thompson didn't hear the reluctance in his voice. "Did she say why?"</p><p>Healer Thompson began looking a bit uncomfortable, very much like someone who had more information than they were allowed to disclose. "Well, no, no, she did not."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."</p><p>Just as Harry finished getting ready to go to Hogwarts, Valerie stirred.</p><p>"What's going on?" Valerie asked sleepily. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Everything's fine, love. McGonagall just needs me at Hogwarts."</p><p>Valerie yawned. "What for?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet," Harry admitted, walking over to Valerie. "But I'll let you know when I get back."</p><p>"Alright, dear," Valerie said, beginning to doze off again. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you, too" Harry chuckled, kissing Valerie before leaving the room.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry was stepping out of the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office.</p><p>"Good morning, Professor," Harry greeted. "You said you needed me here?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk, and Harry was shocked to see, not the face of the older woman that had become almost like a stern parent to him, but rather a fairly young woman who looked to be in her early-to-mid forties. "Oh, yes, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat."</p><p>Just as Harry sat down and was about to ask what was going on, frantic knocking came from Professor McGonagall's office door.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore!" said a frantic-sounding male voice. "Professor Dumbledore! We can't find Harry anywhere! Please, help!"</p><p>Harry found this very odd as Albus Dumbledore, who had been Hogwarts headmaster when Harry and his friends were at Hogwarts, had died over twenty years ago, near the end of Harry's sixth year. Harry also thought he might have heard the person at the door say they couldn't find 'Harry', but surely they didn't mean him. There were plenty of other people called "Harry" especially since the war ended.</p><p>"Professor?" Harry started hesitantly.</p><p>"Just a moment, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, standing up to answer the door.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Professor McGonagall," said the voice at the door. "Is Professor Dumbledore here? I-we really need to see him."</p><p>"Why don't you both come inside?"</p><p>Harry turned around and was shocked to see two oddly familiar faces, a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes and a woman with long wavy red hair and bright green eyes.</p><p>"Oh, hello, there" the man greeted Harry with a smile.</p><p>As Professor McGonagall and the couple walked closer, Harry realized why the two faces seemed familiar.</p><p>Just as Harry was about to ask Professor McGonagall to explain, the woman who was now looking closely at Harry spoke.</p><p>"Professor, what's going on?"</p><p>"Please, have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, transfiguring two chairs from random objects on her desk before sitting down herself.</p><p>"What is the last thing you remember?" Professor McGonagall asked the couple once they were seated.</p><p>"Well, that's actually what we wanted to talk to Dumbledore about," said the man. "You see, last night, Voldemort broke in, and I tried holding him off. And I'm not really sure what happened, but I woke up on the floor of our living room, and Lily was screaming saying she couldn't find Harry."</p><p>Not only did these two people look eerily like his parents had, the man also seemed to have just recounted Harry's father's final moments and had just called the woman sitting next to him "Lily", Harry's mother's name.</p><p>If this surprised Professor McGonagall, she certainly hadn't shown it.</p><p>"What about you, Lily?" Professor McGonagall asked the woman, making a point to ont look at Harry.</p><p>"Well, I heard James say that I should take Harry and run, so I ran upstairs and before I could apparate Voldemort stormed in and tried to get me to give Harry to him," the woman began tearing up. "I begged him not to take Harry, but when I woke up on the floor of Harry's room, Voldemort was gone and Harry wasn't in his crib."</p><p>Harry was now certain that he was sitting next to his parents and that the baby they were speaking about was him.</p><p>"Can either of you tell me what year it is?" Professor McGonagall asked calmly, as though this was a question she often asked in typical conversation.</p><p>"Erm, 1981," James said, looking extremely confused. "Why?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall sighed, before turning to Harry. "Harry, would you care to inform us of today's date?"</p><p>This caught Harry very much off guard, and he tried his best not to look at the shocked and somewhat saddened faces of his parents. "December 31, 2022, Professor," Harry said, looking steadfastly at Professor McGonagall. "Although given the circumstances, I can't say that with much certainty."</p><p>Professor McGonagall gave Harry a small smile. "You are correct, Harry. And I believe I owe you an explanation."</p><p>"It appears that, in an attempt to ensure his immortality in the event that he did not defeat you, Voldemort has created a spell that would bring back everyone lost during the war," Professor McGonagall informed Harry.</p><p>"Wait," interrupted James. "So, you're saying that Harry ended up defeating Voldemort?"</p><p>"Yes, however, so as to not waste any time, we shall save that explanation for later," Professor McGonagall said before continuing to inform Harry of the events that occured over the last few hours.</p><p>Professor McGonagall went on to explain that everyone who had been of age when Harry had first defeated Voldemort on October 31, 1981 or at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998 was returned back to the age that they were at that time and that those who had died had been returned to their place of death.</p><p>"So, everyone that's been returned is here to stay?" Harry asked hesitantly after Professor McGonagall was done explaining.</p><p>"Yes," answered Professor McGonagall. "They will all be able to live out the rest of their lives."</p><p>"And Voldemort's still gone."</p><p>"Yes, seeing as all of the Horcruxes have been destroyed, there is no way for him to return."</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.</p><p>Professor McGonagall paused for a few seconds before answering. "Well, we'll have quite a task returning everyone who died both here and at the Ministry of Magic to their families."</p><p>"Where is everyone?" Harry asked now eager to see the loved ones he had lost throughout the war.</p><p>Professor McGonagall stood up. "We have those who died here at Hogwarts seated in the Great Hall. You're welcome to come and see them."</p><p>Harry eagerly stood up. "Of course."</p><p>Just as Professor McGonagall walked to the door with Harry following closely behind, James spoke.</p><p>"Wait," James said almost frantically, looking at Harry. "Erm, sorry, I-I just, erm, can I… can I give you a hug?"</p><p>Harry, who had been deprived of hugs from his parents for over forty years and certainly didn't think he'd ever have the chance to, was at a loss for words, and after a several seconds, opted for an awkward nod.</p><p>James practically ran over to Harry before holding him tightly.</p><p>"Oh, my little Harry," James sobbed. "You're so big now."</p><p>Lily smiled at the pair, before rushing over to join the hug.</p><p>"I suppose you have places to be," Lily said tearfully, once the small family reunion was over. "D-Dad and I'll just be waiting here."</p><p>Harry nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, before leaving with Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Harry only had to be in the Great Hall for a few seconds before several people came rushing towards him.</p><p>"There you are, Harry," Remus Lupin, Teddy's father and one of James' best friends, said once the crowd around Harry had died down. "Dora and I have been looking for you. It seems that the battle's over now. We're thinking of going home to the little one."</p><p>It broke Harry's heart knowing that the "little one" that Remus was happily referring to was now a twenty-six-year-old man.</p><p>"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said, bounding over to Harry. "We should be heading home now. It'd be good to take Teddy off my mum's hands. I know they said terrible twos would be hard, but Teddy's on a <em>completely</em> different level, and he's not even two yet."</p><p>"You have no idea," Harry mumbled under his breath, remembering the times he had to babysit two-year-old Teddy when his grandmother Andromeda was too sick to take care of him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>January 30, 1999</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However Harry imagined spending his Saturday night, he certainly hadn't expected to be engaged in an intense face off with a naked toddler.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Teddy, come here right now. You need to put on your pajamas," Harry said, trying his best to not lose his temper. "It is time for bed."</em></p><p>"<em>NO!" an angry bright-red-haired Teddy shouted, crossing his arms as best a two-year-old could. "NO! NO! NO!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, promptly ran out of the room and bolted downstairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed, grabbing a nappy and Teddy's pajamas before following Teddy down the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry looked around the living room for his godson.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't quite understand why Teddy was being so fussy. The entire day had gone very well. Teddy had happily eaten all of his meals, had enjoyed an hour of playing in the park, and had allowed Harry to wash his hair during bath time. He had even allowed Harry to dry him off and rub baby lotion on him. However, as soon as Harry had mentioned putting on pajamas, Teddy had lost it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Teddy, I've had enough of this," Harry said. "Please, just let me get you dressed. We can watch a movie until you fall asleep. Just please come here."</em></p><p>
  <em>Just then Harry noticed the curtains move. Walking as quietly as he could, he moved the curtains before picking up the now-screaming toddler.</em>
</p><p>"<em>NO! NO! NO!"</em></p><p>"<em>We need to wear clothes, Teddy," Harry said, laying the child down to put a nappy on him, being careful to avoid his tiny, kicking legs. "We can't just run around naked."</em></p><p>"<em>NO!" Teddy kept screaming. "NO WANT!"</em></p><p>
  <em>After several minutes of struggling, Harry had finally gotten Teddy dressed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>There we go, Teddy," Harry said, feeling quite out of breath. "Was that really so bad?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy growled before throwing himself to the floor and screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed, feeling grateful that Hermione had baby-proofed his flat a few months ago, so that Teddy wouldn't be able to accidentally hurt himself. "I'm sorry you're upset, Teddy, but you need to wear pajamas. It's winter now, and I don't want you getting sick."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry's heart hurt seeing his orphaned godson cry, however, he knew he had to remember Mrs. Weasley's advice that the best way to deal with a toddler temper tantrum was to ignore it. As much as he wanted Teddy to grow up in a loving, nurturing environment, he also wanted Teddy to grow up into a good, unspoiled person. He certainly didn't want Teddy to think that kicking and screaming was the way to get what you want in life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry kept the still-screaming Teddy in his line of sight, while sitting down on the couch and watching a children's movie, knowing that Teddy would eventually get tired and want to lie down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure enough, after ten minutes of continuous screaming, Teddy toddled over to the couch with his wolf cuddly toy and his blanket in his tiny arms.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do you want to lie down, Teddy-bear?" Harry asked affectionately, reaching down to pick the toddler up.</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy nodded, his hair and eyes subconsciously changing to match Harry's.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Okay, darling," Harry said, cuddling the little boy to his chest before laying down on the couch. "I love you."</em></p><p>"<em>Lub oo," Teddy said, snuggling his head into Harry's chest.</em></p><hr/><p>"We'll just head upstairs and use one of the fireplaces to floo home," Tonks said, grabbing Remus hand and heading towards the door.</p><p>"No!" Harry blurted out. "Erm, I mean, erm, just… just wait a moment."</p><p>Both Remus and Tonks looked quite confused. "Alright," Remus said, looking concerned. "What's going on?"</p><p>Just as Harry began collecting his thoughts and figuring out how to explain the past twenty four years to Remus and Tonks, another person came running over.</p><p>"Hey, there, Harry!" Fred Weasley said. "You haven't seen George anywhere, have you? Or Ron? Or Percy? Or anyone really?"</p><p>As difficult as it was to see Remus and Tonks, it couldn't compare to how Harry felt seeing Fred. Ron's identical twin brothers, Fred and George, had been two of the first people to interact with him at Hogwarts, and despite them being two years older than him, they both welcomed him with open arms. While Harry had initially blamed himself for Fred's death, George, along with the rest of the Weasley family, had ensured him that it was not his fault and that Fred would not have blamed him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>May 7, 1998</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey, mate," George said, opening the front door to the Weasley family home, affectionately called the "Burrow". "Come on in."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry hesitantly walked through the door.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's been a while," George said, cheerfully. "I've been starting to think you've been avoiding us. Can I get you something to drink?"</em></p><p>"<em>No, thanks," Harry answered quietly.</em></p><p>"<em>Okay," George said, plopping down on the couch. "What can I do for you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry sat down before awkwardly ringing his hands. "Well, I, erm, I just…" Harry paused, trying to work up the courage to speak to George. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you know, for… for everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George's happy facade began to fade.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh," George said, after a few seconds. "Well, you really haven't got anything to be sorry for."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed. "Fred shouldn't be dead. He should be here. And he would have been here, if… if I had just gone to Voldemort sooner. But I didn't and now he's dead. And… I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as Harry tried to keep himself together, he couldn't stop himself from sobbing. He barely noticed, George wrapping his arms around him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Shhh," George whispered soothingly. "It's going to be alright."</em></p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes, Harry's sobbing began to subside.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sorry," Harry chuckled.</em></p><p>"<em>It's alright," George said. "Honestly, you shouldn't bottle up your emotions like that. You'll explode."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry and George sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>How are you handling this so well?" Harry asked, realizing that he had rarely seen George cry over Fred's death and even when he had, it had only been a few tears rather than a sobbing fit. Also, on top of having to lose his identical twin and best friend, George also had to lose his closest unrelated friend, Ava Brennan, who was also Fred's girlfriend.</em></p><p>
  <em>George sighed. "I suppose I've had to, you know, for Tessa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theresa Maeve "Tessa" Brennan-Weasley was Fred and Ava's daughter who was born only one day before the Battle of Hogwarts which had killed both of her parents. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, George, along with the other members of the Weasley family had been taking care of Tessa.</em>
</p><p>"<em>How has Tessa been?"</em></p><p>"<em>She's been good. I've just given her a bottle and put her down for a nap," George answered, looking quite sad. "It hurts that she probably doesn't even remember them anymore, though. "</em></p><p>"<em>I just wish they could see her," George said after a few moments of silence.</em></p><hr/><p>"Oh, hi, Tonks. Hi, Remus. Have either of you seen George?" Fred asked.</p><p>"No, actually," said Remus. "I saw him earlier with Bill, but I haven't seen him since."</p><p>"Actually, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said, finally working up the courage to explain what happened, not only during the Battle of Hogwarts, but also over the past two decades.</p><p>After several minutes, Harry had managed to reiterate everything Professor McGonagall had informed him of, along with other details he thought might be helpful.</p><p>"Wow," Fred said, after several seconds.</p><p>"So, I guess our little one's not so little anymore," Tonks said with a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>"Nope," Harry confirmed. "If it helps, he's grown into a wonderful man and a very good person."</p><p>Remus nodded. "That's good to hear."</p><p>"How about Tessa?" Fred asked eagerly. "How is she?"</p><p>"What's this about Tessa?" Ava Brennan asked, entering the conversation.</p><p>"Oh, there you are, dear," Fred said, smirking mischievously. "How are your forties treating you?"</p><p>"What the fuck are you on about this time, Weasley?" Ava asked, with a hint of annoyance. "Anyway, Harry, did you hear something about Tessa? Is she alright?"</p><p>Harry quickly reexplained everything that had been going on to Ava.</p><p>"Oh, wow," said Ava. "That was certainly unexpected."</p><p>"Yep," Tonks and Fred said simultaneously.</p><p>"So, that would make Tessa twenty-four years old, now?" Ava asked Harry.</p><p>"Yes," Harry confirmed.</p><p>"What's she like?" Fred asked, seemingly eager to hear more about his daughter.</p><p>"Well, she's really a lovely person," Harry answered honestly. "Just as mischievous as should be expected, though."</p><p>"Oh, yes," said Professor McGonagall, who seemed to overhear some of the conversation. "But certainly a bright girl."</p><p>"Well, that's good news," said Ava.</p><p>Harry nodded. "George has done quite a good job raising her. I don't want to reveal too much, though. You should get to meet her first."</p><p>Fred and Ava nodded excitedly.</p><p>"I think we should start getting everyone back home," Professor McGonagall told Harry.</p><p>"Alright, then," Harry said, standing up.</p><p>"You can take Remus, Tonks, Fred, Ava, and your parents wherever you feel is best," Professor McGonagall. "I can handle the rest."</p><p>"Are you sure, Professor?" Harry asked, noting that there must have been at least a few dozen people wandering the Great Hall.</p><p>"I'm quite sure, Harry," Professor McGonagall said, smiling. "You've certainly helped enough, and I wouldn't have bothered you had this not so clearly involved you."</p><p>"Alright, Professor," Harry said leading his small group out of the Great Hall and into Professor McGonagall's office, so that they could floo back to his home. "Good luck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After flooing to the home he and Valerie shared, Harry waited a few minutes for James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Ava to all emerge from the fireplace.</p><p>"Wow," James said, as he climbed out of the fireplace. "Nice place you've got."</p><p>"Thanks," Harry responded, feeling oddly happy that his parents seemed to like his home.</p><p>"This isn't Ginny," Fred remarked, sounding surprised, looking at a picture on the mantle of Harry and Valerie on their wedding day.</p><p>"Nope," Harry said.</p><p>"She <em>is</em> a ginger, though," noted Remus. "It seems you Potters have a type."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "It seems so."</p><p>"She seems lovely," Lily said, studying the photograph. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Valerie," Harry answered, thinking fondly of his wife, who was likely still laying down.</p><p>"That's a cute name," remarked Tonks. "How did you meet? Hogwarts, most likely?"</p><p>"Well, no, she's actually a muggle," Harry revealed, before starting the story of how he met his wife.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>November 17, 1998</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Harry thought that the amount of attention he received after the end of the war was excessive, it was nothing compared to the amount of attention he received after he and Ginny broke up. A few weeks after the war had ended, he and Ginny had both realized that the love they shared was much more familial than romantic, which made sense given that Ginny was Harry's best friend Ron's younger sister, and Harry had basically grown up with her. While Harry loved the close friendship he shared with Ginny, being bombarded by girls everywhere he went was certainly not what he was expecting or hoping for. As much as he might have liked the idea of being in a romantic relationship, he didn't want to date someone who only wanted to be with him for money or fame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was exactly why, rather than going to one of the cafés in Diagon Alley for his lunch break, Harry had chosen to take the short walk from the Ministry of Magic headquarters, where he worked as a trainee auror, to the muggle part of central London for something to eat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Harry turned a corner onto a rather busy street lined with rather expensive-looking stores, he was bombarded with a faceful of red hair.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, sorry," said a young woman. "I didn't see you there."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry watched as the woman's eyes moved to his forehead, and he immediately worried that he had somehow managed to run into a witch.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, shit!" the woman exclaimed, reaching up to Harry's forehead. "Did I scratch you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Out of instinct, Harry pulled away, flattening his hair against his forehead with his hands. "Erm, no, it's fine. It's nothing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman quickly moved closer to Harry and moved his hair out of his face. "No, no, no, let me check. I know I saw something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry extremely reluctantly and nervously allowed the woman to check his forehead.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, it looks like a rather old mark," she said, tracing Harry's scar with her finger. "Kinda looks like a bolt of lightning."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh, yeah, that's an old one."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm going to get lunch," the woman said. "Would you want to join me? It's the least I could do after nearly tackling you and then harassing you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry laughed. "Sure. I was actually looking to grab some lunch as well."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Great!" the woman said. "I know this really nice café a small walk away."</em></p><p>
  <em>The woman immediately linked arms with Harry, before leading the way to the place she and Harry were going to have lunch.</em>
</p><p>"<em>If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get your scar?" the woman asked, after less than a minute of walking.</em></p><p>"<em>Car accident," Harry said, finally deciding on a believable excuse. "When I was a baby."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, sorry about that," the woman said. "Face scars are interesting, though. I have one, too." She moved some of her hair out of her face to reveal a small scar on her cheek near her ear.</em></p><p>"<em>Where'd you get your's?" Harry asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>The woman paused for a moment before saying, "In primary school, playing football."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Harry and the young red-haired woman continued walking to the café, they spoke about a variety of topics. Harry learned that the woman was from a small town in the north of England and had just moved to London to study politics. He had tried his best to stick as close to the truth as possible without revealing anything about magic when answering the woman's questions, stating that he had gone to a boarding school in Scotland and was working in law enforcement in London.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, did you grow up here in London?" the woman asked, once she and Harry were seated. "You know, outside of boarding school."</em></p><p>"<em>No, I actually grew up in Surrey," Harry said.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh," that woman nodded, as though something had clicked in her head. "That certainly explains boarding school and the accent."</em></p><p>"<em>What accent?" Harry said, having never really thought about how his voice sounded before.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, there's nothing </em>wrong <em>with it," the woman chuckled. "It's just, you know, a bit posh."</em></p><p>"<em>I do </em>not <em>have a posh accent," Harry said.</em></p><p>"<em>I never said it was a bad thing," the woman said, holding back a laugh. "But it definitely is posh. 'Jolly good day, sir. What </em>marvellous <em>weather we've been having. Simply splendid. Just smashing.'"</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry laughed at the woman's ridiculous attempt at a "posh" accent.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I do not sound like that," Harry said, still laughing.</em></p><p>"<em>Sure, you don't," the woman said jokingly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just as both Harry and the woman were about to go their separate ways after eating lunch, Harry made an important realization.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've just realized you haven't told me your name," Harry said.</em></p><p>"<em>Valerie," the woman answered. "And yours?"</em></p><p>"<em>Harry."</em></p><p>"<em>Well, it was very nice to meet you, Harry," Valerie answered. "I hope we can talk again sometime soon. Maybe next week?"</em></p><p>"<em>Sure," Harry answered, eager to see Valerie again. "Same place?"</em></p><p>"<em>Of course," Valerie said. "See you then."</em></p><hr/><p>"And a few weeks later, we started dating, and then we got married a few years after that," Harry said, ending the story.</p><p>"Awww, that's so sweet," James said.</p><p>"I can't wait to meet her," said Lily.</p><p>"Are these your kids, Harry?" Remus asked, looking at a picture of Jamie, Al, and Kate that was taken over the summer.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said, standing up from the couch and walking over to the picture that Remus was looking at.</p><p>"We've got grandchildren, Lily!" James exclaimed. "Can you believe it? What are their names?"</p><p>"This is Kate. This is Al. A-and this is Jamie," Harry said, stammering slightly when he got to Jamie. Just then, Harry was flooded with emotions, thinking of his son who was still unconscious and in a hospital bed.</p><p>"What's up?" Lily said, gently. "Is something the matter? Did we say something wrong?"</p><p>Harry quickly wiped his eyes. "No, no. It's...It's just Jamie got hurt playing quidditch. He's… well, he's at St. Mungo's right now in a coma… so it's just been… it's been hard."</p><p>James gasped. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"How long has he been there for?" Remus asked sympathetically.</p><p>"One month, three weeks, and five days," Harry said, automatically. "I've...I've been counting."</p><p>"I'm guessing your wife and other kids are at St. Mungo's with Jamie," Fred remarked, after a short pause.</p><p>"Yes," Harry responded. "We all sat and ate dinner in his hospital room, and then we just stayed there overnight."</p><p>"We'd love to meet your family," Lily said. "If that's okay."</p><p>"Of course," said Harry. "I was actually thinking of going over there. Valerie's probably wondering where I am."</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry, along with the group of people he hadn't seen in several decades, were standing outside Jamie's hospital door.</p><p>As Harry opened the door, he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley and her husband, Draco.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny greeted. "Who are all these-"</p><p>Ginny cheerful smile faded immediately after everyone entered the room.</p><p>"Hey, Gin," Fred said, smiling, causing Harry to think that, despite having just returned from the dead, Fred certainly seemed to have a death wish.</p><p>Ginny closed her eyes, before pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Please tell me that this is one of Susan and Nancy's pranks, and they've decided to give George a fake left ear just to fuck with everyone."</p><p>Susan and Nancy Arnold were Ginny's brother Percy and his wife, Audrey's, identical twin daughters. Despite Percy being the most serious and haughty of Molly and Arthur Weasley's children, Percy's twin daughters ended up rivalling both Fred and George and Harry's father and his friends in crazy antics. Throughout their time at Hogwarts, Susan and Nancy had pulled pranks that had surprised both teachers and students alike. In fact, Professor McGonagall had even admitted that the pranks pulled by Susan and Nancy far superseded any of the pranks she had witnessed before or since. While Percy had seemed to get quite irritated and frustrated with Fred and George's antics in his youth, he seemed quite proud of his mischievous daughters.</p><p>"No, unfortunately," Harry said, chuckling slightly. "Or fortunately, depending on how you look at-"</p><p>Harry was cut off by a resounding slap.</p><p>"IF YOU <em>EVER</em> FUCKING DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID <em>EVER </em>AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ginny roared at Fred.</p><p>Before Fred could defend himself, Ginny grabbed him into a bone-crushing hug, which was rather funny to look at given that Ginny was at least a foot shorter than Fred.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gin," Fred said, quietly, returning the hug.</p><p>Ginny pulled away, chuckling through her tears. "It's not me you should be apologizing to."</p><p>"I know," said Fred sheepishly. "I'm guessing Mum was in a right state."</p><p>"To say the least," Ginny said, before turning to Harry. "So, I think I deserve an explanation."</p><p>Harry went on to explain the events that happened earlier that day.</p><p>"Wow," Ginny responded.</p><p>"You're at least the third person to respond like that," Harry remarked.</p><p>"And you decided to come here first?" Ginny said, completely disregarding Harry's remark.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, I thought my wife and my two other children would be here," Harry said, honestly.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Ginny said, seemingly just remembering that Harry's family had been there earlier that day. "They wanted to stay, but Kate was getting quite hungry. They tried flooing to your and Valerie's place, but the fireplace was busy. I'm guessing because you all were using it. So they just flooed to Mum and Dad's."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense," Harry said. "How has Jamie been?"</p><p>"He's been moaning quite a bit," Ginny said. "Hasn't he, Draco?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Draco agreed. "I haven't been able to get through two sentences without him interrupting."</p><p>Ginny moved over to sit next to Draco. "It seems like he's tired himself out, though. He was pretty quiet through all of the talking."</p><p>"Nope," Draco corrected. "He was still moaning, albeit quietly."</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking," Fred said glaring at Draco. "What are you doing here, <em>Malfoy</em>?"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "It's actually Weasley, now," Draco said pointedly.</p><p>"<em>Ginny?!" </em>Fred immediately turned to Ginny. "Wha- Why? Why would you-? <em>What?</em>"</p><p>Ginny chuckled. "You know, it could've been Ron that turned him from a Malfoy to a Weasley. Or George."</p><p>Fred gasped. "George would never, <em>ever</em>, betray the Gryffindor pact!"</p><p>"Well, he <em>did</em> marry a Ravenclaw," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Doesn't count!" Fred defended, playfully sticking out his tongue.</p><p>"And aren't <em>you</em> currently dating a Slytherin?" Ginny pointed out, chuckling.</p><p>"He also has a child with said Slytherin," Ava added, leaning against the door, smirking.</p><p>"That doesn't count either!" Fred defending himself.</p><p>"How did this happen anyway?" Remus asked. "I was under the impression you hated each other."</p><p>"Oh, we did," Ginny said, honestly. "But that changed after a while."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>May 2, 1998</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was certain his ears were deceiving him. Surely, he hadn't just heard Draco Malfoy defy Voldemort's request for him to stand alongside him and the Death Eaters.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No?" Voldemort asked, apparently just as shocked as Harry at Draco's decision.</em></p><p>"<em>No," Draco repeated, this time with much more confidence.</em></p><p>"<em>Why, Draco?" Voldemort said. "After all I have done for your family. All of the second chances I have given, and you refuse to stand with me."</em></p><p>"<em>You wanted me to kill my baby," Draco said, barely above a whisper.</em></p><p>"<em>Well," Voldemort said, sounding taken aback. "I was under the impression that you followed my orders and killed that useless thing."</em></p><p>"<em>He is </em>not <em>a thing," Draco said, angrily. "And he would not have existed in the first place, if you hadn't told my aunt to rape me."</em></p><p>"<em>I thought you and your parents would have been thrilled in my allowing the Malfoys a chance to finally have a useful offspring with my most loyal follower," Voldemort said, clearly growing angry.</em></p><p>"<em>We were thrilled," Draco's mother, Narcissa, blurted out, attempting to defend her son. "We're just disappointed by the child's faults."</em></p><p>"<em>There is nothing wrong with being deaf, Mum!" Draco said, defensively.</em></p><p>"<em>Be quiet, Draco," Draco's father, Lucius, said, in an angry hushed whisper.</em></p><p>"<em>I will give you one more chance, Draco," Voldemort said, with an air of finality. "Will you join my ranks?"</em></p><p>"<em>My answer was and is final," Draco said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Voldemort sighed angrily. "While I would love to publicly humiliate you, I have more important matters to deal with at the moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just then Voldemort asked if anyone who was originally on Harry's side wanted to take Draco's place among the Death Eaters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few moments were a blur, which included Neville standing up, defending Harry, and getting tortured for it, and everyone on Harry's side, now including Draco, immediately jumped to help Neville.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while of fighting, the war was over, Voldemort was defeated, and the Death Eaters were all either killed or sent to Azkaban. While walking around and observing what was left of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco glanced at each other before exchanging a nod and going their separate ways.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>June 5, 1998 (Ginny's POV)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, the Weasley family had been trying their best to show Draco that there was no bad blood between him and their family. So much so that once a week since the end of the war, one of the members of the Weasley family would visit Draco's small flat in London to see if he and his son, Scorpius, who was now just over three months old, were doing alright. Today, which also happened to be Draco's eighteenth birthday, was Ginny's turn.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello, Weasley," Draco said, answering the door.</em></p><p>"<em>Good evening, Draco," Ginny said, cheerfully.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny was actually beginning to enjoy her visits to Draco's flat. While, at first, there was a lot of bickering between the two, given the turbulent history between their families, the bickering soon shifted from harsh insults to more playful teasing.</em>
</p><p>"<em>When will you and your family leave me alone?" Draco asked, however without much edge in his voice.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny pretended to think for a moment. "Probably never, if I'm honest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Why don't you come inside?" He moved over allowing Ginny to walk through the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny immediately walked over to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of butterbeer, before plopping down on the couch.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Comfortable, Weasley?" Draco smirked.</em></p><p>"<em>Very," Ginny said, smiling back at Draco.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny quite enjoyed the dynamic she and Draco were beginning to have, and while she was certain Draco wouldn't admit it, Ginny felt that they were quickly becoming friends, or at very least were now on friendly terms.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, how's little Scorpy been?" Ginny asked, now lounging across Draco's couch.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't call him that," Draco sighed. "Honestly, he'll start thinking that's his name."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny laughed. "And how is that worse than what his name actually is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco sighed frustratedly. "Fine, you win. But it's not my fault, my mother named him that ridiculous name. Honestly, why on Earth would you call a child 'Scorpius Hyperion'?"</em>
</p><p><em>Ginny shrugged. "It fits the pretentious pureblood vibe. Plus he </em>has <em>got quite an aristocratic look about him, don't you think?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Draco smiled and shook his head. "Fair enough, I suppose."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny laughed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, what are you doing for your birthday, Draco?" Ginny asked, before taking another sip of butterbeer.</em></p><p>"<em>Nothing really," Draco answered. "And how, may I ask, did you know today was my birthday?"</em></p><p>"<em>I know everything," Ginny said in a serious voice.</em></p><p>"<em>So, you really aren't doing anything?" Ginny repeated.</em></p><p>"<em>Nope," Draco said. "Just spending time with a sleeping infant."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny had learned from her last visit that Scorpius was finally beginning to sleep through the night.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do </em>you <em>have any plans, Weasley?" Draco asked. "You seem so interested in how I'm spending my evening, I should at least pretend to be interested in how you're spending yours."</em></p><p>"<em>Well," Ginny said. "I'm actually handing my friend's infant son over to my mother and taking his boring arse to the pub for his birthday."</em></p><p>"<em>Wow," Draco said in mock surprise. "I didn't know you had a boring arse friend who shares my birthday and has an infant son. Fascinating!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, you!" Ginny said, standing up. "I'm going to fetch little Scorpy-"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Please, stop calling him that!"</em></p><p>"<em>And then I'm dragging you to the pub, and you will have a great time or else."</em></p><p>"<em>Wow, threatening someone on their birthday," Draco said, pretending to be deeply offended. "That's low, Weasley. Somehow, I expected better of you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ginny laughed. "Honestly, Draco, that was a mistake on your part."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco also began laughing. "Fair enough."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"That's actually quite sweet," Fred said smiling. "You're making it quite difficult to hate this."</p><p>"That was the plan," Ginny said, draping her arm over Draco's shoulders.</p><p>"So, you took her surname?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Draco said. "I really didn't want to be a 'Malfoy' for any longer than I needed to be. I changed Scorpius' name, too."</p><p>"That's good," James said. "Gives you a fresh start."</p><p>"When did you stop calling her 'Weasley'?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Oh, he hasn't," Ginny informed. "I have to keep reminding him that both he and our kids can be called 'Weasley', so he really should be more specific."</p><p>"I did offer to call you 'Mummy Weasley'," Draco said, defending himself.</p><p>"You will never call me that so long as you want to continue sleeping in the same bed with me," Ginny said quite seriously.</p><p>Everyone other than Draco and Ginny chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I think we should be going," Harry said, checking his watch. "Valerie's probably wondering what McGonagall's done to me."</p><p>Harry, Fred, Ava, James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks each greeted Ginny, Draco, and Jamie before leaving to floo to the Burrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, that must be Harry," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say from the dining room just after Harry had stepped out of the fireplace. Luckily, it had been decided that Harry should arrive about ten minutes before everyone else so that he could explain the events of earlier that day.</p><p>"Hello, dear," greeted Mrs. Weasley, who now looked to be in her early thirties, rushing over to give Harry a hug.</p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Is everyone else here?" Harry knew that there was going to be a New Year's dinner at the Burrow that evening and that most of the members of the large Weasley family were planning to help with party preparations.</p><p>"Yes, yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "Well, everyone except Ginny and Draco, they're with Jamie. And I believe Tessa is doing some press for quidditch. Oh, and George and Luna, of course." George and his wife, Luna Lovegood, had just had quadruplets six days prior on Christmas Day.</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I, erm, I actually have a bit of an announcement," Harry said, carefully choosing his words.</p><p>"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley, looking somewhat concerned. "We're all in the dining room."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley led Harry into the dining room, where everyone else either was finished with or finishing up their breakfast. "Harry's here. He says he has an announcement."</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Valerie said, standing up. "Is this something about why McGonagall needed you?"</p><p>"Erm, well, yes," Harry said awkwardly before starting his explanation.</p><p>After Harry explained the events that unfolded early that morning, he looked around the room. While those who hadn't known anyone that had been lost in the war seemed fairly confused and surprised, those who had been close to at least one person lost in the war looked completely taken aback.</p><p>"So, F-Freddie's back? He's here?" a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley asked.</p><p>"Yes," confirmed Harry, checking his watch and seeing that nearly ten minutes had passed. "He and the others should be here any minute."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley quickly wiped her tears and stood up. "How many people are coming? We'll probably need some extra chairs. Does Georgie know?"</p><p>"It's Fred, Ava, Remus, Tonks, and my parents," Harry answered, hesitating slightly when mentioning that his parents would also be there. "And George doesn't know, not yet at least."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley nodded, summoning some spare chairs.</p><p>"Honestly, Mum, Fred won't care if the chairs are straight," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Mrs. Weasley, however, continued making a huge fuss about cleaning.</p><p>Just then, the fireplace roared, and people were heard stepping out of it.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley went pale. "That must be them," she whispered frantically, straightening all the chairs. Harry noticed Ron shaking his head before quickly refilling all of the breakfast plates.</p><p>"I'll just go get them," Harry said, leaving the dining room.</p><p>"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Fred, looking in awe at the very large living room.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "The Burrow has had a few, erm, renovations since you've last seen it."</p><p>After the war had ended, Harry, along with the supervision of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, saw that the Burrow was completely redone so that it could, not only easily fit the current Weasley family members, but also future Weasley family members and friends.</p><p>"No kidding," Fred said, still looking around. "It's a mansion."</p><p>"Well, your parents needed space to fit all of the grandchildren, biological or otherwise," Harry said, smiling at Fred's excitement.</p><p>"Let's go to the dining room," Harry said. "Everyone wants to see you."</p><p>"Hi, everyone!" Fred said, as soon as he entered the dining room.</p><p>While Harry had expected Mrs. Weasley to immediately run over to Fred, like she had when she thought something had happened to him and George after the Quidditch World Cup just before Harry's fourth year, Harry was shocked to see that Mrs. Weasley seemed completely unable to move or speak.</p><p>"Come on, Mum," Fred said, his smile slightly fading. "Aren't you happy to see me?"</p><p>Mrs. Weasley nodded frantically, covering her mouth, likely to suppress her sobs.</p><p>"Oh, Mum," Fred sighed his smile now completely gone, rushing over to his mother and holding her tightly.</p><p>"Let's go sit down," Fred whispered, awkwardly maneuvering himself and his mother, who continued clinging to him and sobbing, out of the dining room and, likely, into the living room.</p><p>"That went well," James said, looking fairly shocked.</p><p>"Daddy, why is Grandmum sad to see Uncle George?" Kate asked, innocently.</p><p>Harry sat down next to his daughter. "Well, Katie, do you remember how I told you Uncle George had a twin brother?"</p><p>"Yes," Kate said, excitedly. "You said Uncle Fred looked just like Uncle George and had the same birthday, just like Susan and Nancy."</p><p>"Exactly," Harry said. "Now, think about what I just told everyone when I came in here."</p><p>Kate thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh, that was Uncle Fred! And Grandmum's crying because she's happy, not sad."</p><p>"Yes, Katie," Harry said, happily.</p><p>"I suppose you're all hungry," Mr. Weasley said, standing up and clearly trying his best to appear calm and collected through his shaky voice and tear-filled eyes. "Please, please, sit down."</p><p>"Thank you, Arthur," Remus said kindly, before taking a seat next to Hermione.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry, along with most of those who had arrived a few minutes ago, were eating their breakfast.</p><p>"I'll go bring some for… for F-Fred," Arthur said, quickly placing some food on a plate and leaving the room.</p><p>After everyone was done eating breakfast, those in the dining room had decided to join Fred, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley in the living room. While Harry had gotten quite used to seeing both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with bloodshot, teary eyes in the years following the war, he was shocked to see Fred with tears in his eyes as well. Harry was certain he had never seen Fred cry before.</p><p>"It looks like Georgie's missing all the fun," said Fred, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "Where is he, anyway? I thought you were all prepping for a party. I hope he's not slacking off."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "He and his wife have their hands full, taking care of four newborns."</p><p>"Blimey, <em>four</em> newborns!" Fred said, sounding shocked. "Merlin, I can't even believe he's already married."</p><p>"Well, you were gone a while, Fred," Arthur chuckled.</p><p>"Who's he married to?" Fred asked, still sounding in awe.</p><p>"Remember Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked. "She was in the D.A. Same year as Ginny."</p><p>Fred thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, Ravenclaw, long blonde hair, giant eyes that stare into your soul. Yeah, I remember. Is George married to her?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry confirmed.</p><p>"Oh," Fred said, sounding quite surprised. "I'll admit I was a bit surprised when you said he was married to a Ravenclaw, but I wouldn't have guessed it would be Luna. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she a bit…odd?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I think that's exactly what he needed after everything."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 28, 2001 (George's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>George had decided to take the slow work day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop that he had started with his late twin brother, Fred, as an opportunity to do some prep work in the shop before Hogwarts closed for the summer and the store was full from open to close everyday for two months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the store was mostly empty, George had decided to bring his adoptive five-year-old son, Freddie, and his three-year-old niece, Tessa, to the store rather than leaving them with his parents as he usually did. George had received custody of Tessa when she was only a day old, after her parents, Fred and his girlfriend, Ava, were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite already having a child to take care of, George had chosen to adopt Freddie after he had found the boy stranded near Knockturn Alley on Christmas Eve two years ago when Freddie was only three years old. Soon after finding Freddie and trying to return him to his family, George learned that Freddie had been abandoned by his parents when they realized he was a squib. From that moment, George had raised Freddie as his own, alongside Tessa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After going to a nearby café for lunch, George and the kids returned to the shop. George handed Freddie and Tessa a pair of Pygmy Puffs to play with before starting on the window display that he was hoping to have up by the time the Hogwarts-aged children showed up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After only a few minutes, the bell above the front door rang signalling that someone had just entered the shop. George looked up to see a young woman with long blonde hair and large pale blue eyes. While he vaguely recognized the woman as one of Ginny's friends, he couldn't quite remember her name.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi, there," George greeted, cheerfully.</em></p><p>"<em>Hello, George," the woman said, smiling brightly. "How are you?"</em></p><p>"<em>Erm, I'm fine, thanks," George said, wondering how the woman knew his name, but thinking that Ginny must have told her. "You?"</em></p><p>"<em>I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking," the woman said, sounding as though George was the first person to ever ask her how she was. "My name is Luna, by the way."</em></p><p>
  <em>George wondered how she knew he didn't know her name. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" George asked.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No. Not really," Luna said. "Ginny said that you opened the store again, and I really wanted to see it. It brightens up the whole street."</em></p><p>"<em>Thank you," George said sincerely, feeling grateful that the store brought Luna enough joy for her to come and tell him. "That really means a lot."</em></p><p>
  <em>Luna nodded, somewhat sadly. "I know it must have been difficult after everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George suddenly felt overcome with memories of Fred. He seemed to have lost all awareness of where he was and was brought fully back to three years ago when Fred had died.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was quickly brought back by Luna grabbing his head with her hands and covering his remaining ear.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What the-," said George, startled and almost forgetting that there were children fairly close by. "What are you doing?"</em></p><p>"<em>Protecting you from wrackspurts," Luna said calmly, continuing to hold his head. "Quick think positive thoughts."</em></p><p>"<em>Erm, okay," George said, feeling quite confused. "What are wrack...sprouts?"</em></p><p>"<em>Wrack</em>spurts <em>are tiny invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," Luna explained matter-of-factly. "They can make you lose complete awareness of where you are and what you were doing."</em></p><p>
  <em>While George wasn't entirely sure if he believed that there were tiny invisible creatures floating around attacking people's brains, he did feel that since Fred's death, there had been a wrackspurt-like creature following him. One moment he would be perfectly fine, and suddenly, he would be completely overcome with thoughts of Fred.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What do I do to make them go away?" George asked, thinking that if he was being followed by an invisible creature, perhaps Luna would help him dispel it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Luna released her grip on George's head. "Well, there's no way to keep them from coming back, but the best way to stop them when they do get you is to think positive thoughts. Sometimes, it's also good to have someone to talk to. Wrackspurts can make it difficult to think positively, but if you have someone to talk to they can help you stay positive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George contemplated what Luna had just said. Whether or not wrackspurts truly existed, positive thinking and someone to talk to seemed like they could be could methods to help him deal with his bouts of grief.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thanks, Luna," George said. "I'll definitely try that."</em></p><p>"<em>You're welcome, George," Luna said.</em></p><hr/><p>"I suppose so," Fred said, still sounding unconvinced.</p><p>"Why is this so surprising for you?" Ron asked. "You're the one that fell in love with your worst enemy."</p><p>"That is true," Ava said.</p><p>Fred scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, dear. You weren't much more than a minor annoyance."</p><p>"Oh, please," Percy said. "I can't even count the amount of times I had to threaten you two to get you to stop fighting."</p><p>"When I had them in my class, everyday they would do passive-aggressive things to frustrate each other until one of them cracked and started screaming," Remus added. "After less than a month, I had to separate them for my own sake."</p><p>"Was it just you or you and George? I know you're usually a package deal," Tonks said.</p><p>"Just him," Ava answered. "George is a sweetheart. He wouldn't do that."</p><p>"That's only because George is scared of you," Fred said.</p><p>Ava simply shrugged.</p><p>Harry knew that, during Fred and George's first two years at Hogwarts, neither of the twins got along with Ava. However, after being paired together for a potions project, George and Ava became quite close friends. In fact, the only times that Fred and Ava tolerated each other was on Fred and George's birthday because George had said that he didn't want his best friends fighting on his birthday.</p><p>"Was it one-sided bickering like James and I before seventh year or was it actual full-blown fighting?" Lily asked, clearly eager to forge a bond between herself and those that she didn't get a chance to meet before she died.</p><p>"Definitely fighting," several people, including Harry, answered at once.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 24, 1993 (Remus's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>What are you doing, Weasley?!" Ava angrily hush-whispered.</em></p><p>
  <em>Remus sighed and tried his best to ignore what seemed like the beginning of yet another Brennan-Weasley argument.</em>
</p><p><em>Fred rolled his eyes. "I don't know what </em>you <em>are up to, but </em>I <em>am trying to work, Brennan. If you could just stop jabbing your bloody elbow into my hand, maybe I could get some work done."</em></p><p><em>Ava scoffed. "Well, if you had just let me sit on the other end of the table, I wouldn't have to get my elbow shoved by </em>your <em>bloody hand."</em></p><p>
  <em>Remus recalled the very first day of class when Ava, having only shown up when all but one seat was filled, asked Katie Bell, who sat on the far left side of that particular table, if she could switch seats with her as Ava was left-handed and didn't want to bump anyone. Despite Katie being perfectly willing to switch seats with Ava, Fred had thrown a huge fit, remarking that Ava would have to take the seat she got.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm Ava Brennan, Slytherin princess, and I deserve to sit wherever I want regardless of who was sitting there first," Fred mocked.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't have time for this," Ava muttered, rolling her eyes before scooting her chair further away from Fred.</em></p><p>
  <em>It seemed as though the argument had fizzled out, with both Ava and Fred quietly finishing their work, albeit occasionally grumbling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After only a few minutes of peace and quiet, the fighting started up again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ow, Brennan!" shouted Fred, after Ava elbowed his hand so hard that his quill skidded across the table. "What the fuck?"</em></p><p>"<em>Oops, sorry, Weasley," Ava said, in a sarcastically cheerful voice. "Didn't see you there."</em></p><p>
  <em>Fred stood up, angrily slamming his hands on the table. "I've fucking had it with you!"</em>
</p><p><em>Ava stood up as well. "You've had it with me? </em>You <em>have had it with </em>me<em>?!"</em></p><p>"<em>I believe that's what I've said, Brennan. I know you have trouble understanding this, but not everyone </em>loves <em>you and your entitled Slytherin attitude and your bitchy judgemental face!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Ava scoffed. "Is that so? Well, not everyone thinks so little of their future that they're willing to waste it away on stupid jokes!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, really?!" Fred screamed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just as George and Katie quickly stood up to hold Fred and Ava back to prevent them from physically attacking each other, Remus decided that he had to put a stop to what had become a daily ritual between Fred and Ava.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright, alright," Remus said, pulling Fred and Ava apart, before leading them to separate sides of the classroom. "Seeing as you two refuse to get along, you will continue to sit in your newly assigned seats for the remainder of the year. Understood?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, Professor Lupin," Fred and Ava grumbled simultaneously.</em></p><p>
  <em>Less than a minute after class was dismissed, Remus overheard Ava and Fred once again arguing and hoped that the new seating arrangement would at very least prevent him from having to deal with them.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh, wow, you two really hated each other," James remarked. "What is it in particular that you two didn't like?"</p><p>Ava and Fred sat silently for a few moments.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure," Ava said honestly.</p><p>"Me, neither," Fred agreed, seeming surprised. "Back when we were fighting every second, I probably could've given you a list of things I hated about her, but I genuinely can't think of one right now."</p><p>"That's actually quite sweet, Weasley," Ava said, likely using her smirk to try to hide the fact that she was blushing.</p><p>"I try, Brennan, I try," Fred sighed, dramatically.</p><p>"And you two have a child together?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Yes," Fred answered brightly, while Ava searched her pockets.</p><p>"I took this picture of her with me when I went to fight at Hogwarts," Ava said, removing from her pocket and showing Lily and James a small photograph of newborn baby Tessa.</p><p>"Oh, she's adorable," said Lily. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Theresa Maeve Brennan-Weasley," Fred and Ava answered simultaneously.</p><p>"We call her 'Tessa', though," Fred added. "A bit less of a mouthful."</p><p>"I can't believe there was ever a time you two didn't get along," said Tonks, once everyone was done fondly looking at the picture of baby Tessa. "I've only known you two as a couple."</p><p>"Imagine how I felt," Remus commented. "Throughout my time teaching them they couldn't stand each other, and then suddenly, barely three years later, they show up here for Christmas happy as anything."</p><p>"When did you two get together anyway?" Percy asked. "I also remember being quite shocked hearing that you two had a child together. I was certain it was another one of your pranks."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>July 2, 1996 (Fred's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fred and George took the long way home from a nearby muggle village laughing joyfully.</em>
</p><p>"<em>That girl is absolutely stunning," Fred said, chuckling, thinking back on several minutes ago, when he and George were doing card tricks for the muggle girl who worked at the paper shop.</em></p><p>"<em>Gorgeous," George said, nodding. "I'm pretty sure she's taken, though. I saw a ring on her left ring finger. Nothing wrong with some harmless flirting."</em></p><p>"<em>Agreed, Georgie."</em></p><p>
  <em>Just then, they turned the corner into a rather run-down area.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wow," Fred said. "This place might be poorer than our family is."</em></p><p>
  <em>Fred looked around and noticed that the street was lined with decrepit buildings and run down shops. The roofs of most of the buildings were poorly patched and many of the windows, all of which were barred to prevent thieves, were cracked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at this poor neighborhood, Fred felt grateful for the little he had growing up. While he may not have had much, he, at very least, had a house that wouldn't fall apart due to a little bit of rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Fred and George continued down the street, Fred noticed someone very familiar from the corner of his eye. Fred turned to take a closer look.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Is that-?" Fred started.</em></p><p>"<em>I think that's Ava," George said, looking a bit concerned.</em></p><p>
  <em>The girl who looked quite a lot like Ava Brennan was working on a rather old looking truck in what looked like a car repair shop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fred and George stood and watched the girl for a few minutes as she finished working on the truck and handed the keys back to the owner.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, here you go, Mr. Thomas," the girl said, smiling. "It should be working much better, now."</em></p><p>"<em>Thank you, Ava," said the old man, handing some muggle money to the girl. "Have a nice day. Take care of yourself."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ava chuckled, taking the money. "You, too, Mr. Thomas. Thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Fred and George were about to walk away, Ava turned and spotted them.</em>
</p><p>"<em>George? Is that you?" Ava asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, hi, Ava," George said, somewhat awkwardly.</em></p><p>"<em>I would hug you, but," Ava gestured to her grease-covered hands and clothing.</em></p><p>
  <em>George laughed. "Yeah, I'd rather not hug you, right now, either."</em>
</p><p>"<em>What are you doing here?" Ava asked. "You don't live here, do you?"</em></p><p>"<em>Erm, no, not exactly," George answered honestly. "We live in Ottery St. Catchpole."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh," Ava said, her smile fading slightly. "That's not too far away. Not the best place either, I suppose."</em></p><p>
  <em>Fred was shocked to see that Ava looked quite surprised to hear where they were from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George nodded. "Looks like Windsor compared to this place, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava laughed. "I suppose you're right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fred was quite surprised at her response. He had expected Ava to be quite offended.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What's wrong, Weasley?" Ava said, turning to Fred. "Kneazle got your tongue."</em></p><p>"<em>No," Fred said, finding it difficult to build up his usual aggression towards Ava when he looked around at where she worked and most likely lived. "What's a snobby Slytherin like you doing here?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Ava glared at Fred. "It's kind of what happens when one of your parents kills the other in a drunken rage and ends up in prison, leaving their eight-year-old with no one willing to look after her," Ava said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fred had no response, and simply</em>
  <em> contemplated what Ava had just said. He had always thought that Ava was a snobby entitled rich girl. He had never expected her to live in an area even poorer than where he and his family lived, with no family to care for her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What no snide comments, Weasley?" Ava challenged.</em></p><p>"<em>I-I'm so sorry," Fred said, feeling quite badly for Ava.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ava rolled her eyes. "I don't want your pity, Weasley." Ava promptly turned away, unzipped and stepped out of the coveralls she wore to protect her clothing while she worked, and washed her hands at the sink in the repair shop.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who do you live with then?" George asked, his voice sounding oddly quiet.</em></p><p>"<em>I used to live in the group home just down the street," Ava answered, wiping her hands off on a piece of cloth. "But I aged out at fifteen. After that, I lived with some older friends. They're basically like family at this point. McGonagall had to come over to explain magic </em><em>to them once I started living with them."</em></p><p>
  <em>Fred and George nodded in understanding.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Are you done for the day?" George asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, Mr. Ware's son, Mark, and I usually do the bigger repairs earlier in the day, and Mr. Ware usually does the smaller ones later, oil changes, air filters, that sort of thing," Ava answered simply. "Mark had something to do at university today, so it was just me, but it was a really slow day today, so it wasn't too bad."</em></p><p>"<em>Do you want to come over for lunch?" Fred found himself suddenly asking.</em></p><p>
  <em>Both Ava and George looked quite surprised, and Fred felt quite certain his own face looked just as shocked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George seemed to be the first to be able to come back to his senses.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Our mum's a really great cook, and she definitely loves guests," George said.</em></p><p>"<em>Erm, okay," Ava agreed hesitantly. "I haven't got anything better to do."</em></p><hr/><p>"So, in the end, poverty and Mum's cooking brought these two staunch enemies together," Ron said, pretending to wipe a tear.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, you," Fred said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Ron simply stuck out his tongue.</p><p>"Well, this has been fun," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "But we have a dinner to prepare for, and Fred has a twin to visit, so let's get to work."</p><p>Everyone nodded and those who had been given tasks earlier that week started on those tasks.</p><p>"Is there anything you need us to do, Mrs. Weasley?" Tonks asked eagerly, almost tripping over herself.</p><p>"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, likely remembering Tonks' clumsiness.</p><p>"We'd love to help," said Lily, smiling brightly. Remus and James nodded eagerly as well</p><p>"Alright, if you're all sure," Mrs. Weasley said somewhat reluctantly.</p><p>As everyone else began working, Harry, Fred, and Ava made their way to George and Luna's house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Fred, and Ava apparated to the front door of George and Luna's house, deciding that just flooing into the living room without warning would be rather harsh.</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred said, clearly unable to contain his excitement. "Let's go!"</p><p>Fred excitedly knocked on the door.</p><p>"Coming!" George's voice called from inside.</p><p>After several seconds, a tired-looking George juggling two tiny screaming bundles, one pink and one green, opened the door.</p><p>"Hello," George answered tiredly, not quite processing what was going on.</p><p>"Why, hello there, dearest brother of mine!" Fred said. "How ha-"</p><p>George slammed the door in Fred's face.</p><p>"Well, that was unexpected," Fred said, looking quite taken aback.</p><p>"Let's try a slightly different approach," Harry said, gently moving Fred out of the way and knocking on the door.</p><p>This time Luna, carrying a blue bundle and a purple bundle, both also screaming, answered the door.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Harry," Luna greeted, looking slightly confused. "What's going on?"</p><p>Luna's gaze shifted to Fred and Ava.</p><p>"It's kind of a long story," Harry said. "Can we come inside?"</p><p>Luna nodded, before moving out of the way. "Of course."</p><p>"Sorry about the noise," Luna said. "George and I just gave the babies their bottles and burped them, so they're just a bit tired right now."</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Here, let me take one of them," Harry offered.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Luna asked.</p><p>"Of course," Harry said, reaching out as Luna gently handed him the little blue bundle.</p><p>"Is this Andrew or Patrick?" Harry asked, knowing that George and Luna had color-coded their quadruplets so that they could tell their two identical girls and two identical boys apart.</p><p>"This one's Andrew," Luna said, looking affectionately at the child in Harry's arms. "Do you need me to get George?"</p><p>"Yes, please," Harry said. "He needs to hear what's happened."</p><p>Luna nodded before going upstairs.</p><p>While Luna was upstairs, Harry gently rocked the small child in his arms, and Andrew had eventually calmed down and was beginning to fall asleep.</p><p>After a few minutes, Luna and George both came downstairs, carrying three of their now-sleeping infants.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful, Andrew's asleep," Luna said, after she and George placed the other three children in small cots in a corner of the living room. "Here let me take him."</p><p>After Luna laid Andrew down and George placed a charm over the children so that they wouldn't be disturbed by the adults talking, they both walked back over to where Harry, Fred, and Ava were sitting and sat down together on one of the sofas.</p><p>"Luna said you had something important to tell us," George said quietly, looking at Harry.</p><p>"Yes," Harry nodded, before once again relaying what McGonagall had told him.</p><p>George looked completely in shock, his eyes staring unblinkingly at his feet.</p><p>"George, mate," Fred said, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"</p><p>After a few seconds, George seemed to come out of his trance.</p><p>"Oh, erm, yeah, I-I'm fine," George said, putting on a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.</p><p>Fred nodded, clearly unconvinced.</p><p>"Harry, Luna, Ava, can George and I have a few minutes alone, please?" Fred asked, clearly attempting to keep his voice steady.</p><p>"Of course," Luna said, standing up. "We'll just be in the kitchen." Luna kissed George on the head and reassuringly squeezed his hand, before leading Harry and Ava out of the room.</p><p>"Would you two like anything to drink?" Luna asked, once they all arrived in the kitchen.</p><p>"Just some water, please," Ava said.</p><p>"Of course," Luna said, handing Ava a glass of water.</p><p>"Thanks," said Ava. "So, how have you been? Other than tired, of course."</p><p>Luna laughed. "Oh, we've just been wonderful."</p><p>Luna and Ava continued getting to know each other, as they had only briefly met prior to Ava's death.</p><p>After about an hour, Harry went to check on Fred and George, who, despite both having tears in their eyes, said that it was alright for Harry, Ava, and Luna to come back in.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Ava asked before sitting down next to Fred.</p><p>Fred nodded. "Yeah, we're great. Right, Forge?"</p><p>"Absolutely, Gred," confirmed George, wiping his tears. "Although, we probably look like the babies looked a little bit ago."</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>"Are the quadruplets your only children?" Ava asked.</p><p>"No," George said. "We've got two girls and a boy, all adopted. And of course, there's Tessa, but we've just been looking after her for you two."</p><p>"Wow," Fred said, looking surprised. "No wonder you need such a big house. Where are your other kids?"</p><p>"There at your mum and dad's," Luna answered. "You might have seen them."</p><p>George stood up to grab a photo album from the shelf. He flipped through the album before landing on a page with a family photo, featuring George, a heavily pregnant Luna, their three adopted children, and Tessa.</p><p>"Oh, that's lovely!" Ava said. "I'm guessing this is Tessa." Ava pointed to a tall, brightly-smiling girl with brownish-red curly hair and hazel eyes.</p><p>"Yes," George confirmed. "That's Tessa. She's twenty-four, now, but you probably already knew that."</p><p>Ava and Fred nodded.</p><p>"And I remember, we did meet these three at the Burrow," Fred said, pointing out two girls with light brown hair and brown eyes and a young man with dark hair and pale gray eyes. "I think they said their names were Libby, Ellie, and Freddie."</p><p>"Yes," Luna confirmed.</p><p>"How old are they?" Fred asked eagerly.</p><p>"Ellie is eleven. She just started Hogwarts. Libby is fourteen, and Freddie is twenty…six, nearly twenty-seven," George said. "Merlin, I can't believe he's already that old."</p><p>"How old was he when you adopted him?" Ava asked.</p><p>"He was three," George said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 24, 1999 (George's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the second year in a row, George had delayed his Christmas shopping until the very last minute, and while last year, he had used the excuse of it being the first Christmas without Fred as the reason he was unable to try too hard getting everyone gifts, he was determined to not have to use that excuse again. Although, try as he might, getting meaningful gifts for everyone in the ever-expanding Weasley family on the very last possible day had proven rather difficult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George had woken up at around eight o'clock that morning, dressed both himself and Tessa in thick, warm clothing, and made his way to Diagon Alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While he had initially planned on leaving his nineteen-month-old niece at his parents' house for the day, Tessa had adorably insisted that she go with him, and George was no match for Tessa's puppy-dog eyes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You sure you don't want me to carry you, Tess?" George asked, looking down at the toddling child who had to reach quite high to hold his hand.</em></p><p>"<em>No," Tessa insisted. "Want walk."</em></p><p>
  <em>George chuckled at his niece's persistence. "Alright, darling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pair continued walking through Diagon Alley, looking at the various shops.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who should we buy a present for first?" George asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Uc-ul Percy," Tessa decided firmly. This had not surprised George at all, as behind himself, Percy was Tessa's favourite uncle. Possibly due to guilt over Fred's death, Percy had made sure to dote on little Tessa as often as he could, going out of his way to take her out for ice cream, have tea parties with her, and read stories to her. He had even offered to babysit her on Saturdays so that George could have some time as a normal twenty-one-year-old.</em></p><p>"<em>Alright, then," George said, feeling grateful that the bookstore Flourish and Blotts was only a few stores down. "What do you think Uncle Percy would like?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa babbled to herself for a bit, looking around at the different stores. "Book!" Tessa exclaimed pointing excitedly at Flourish and Blotts.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do you think Uncle Percy would like a book?" George asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Book," Tessa repeated, nodding.</em></p><p>"<em>Alright, let's go in here," George said, opening the door to Flourish and Blotts while continuing to hold Tessa's hand and maneuvering himself and Tessa into the mostly empty store.</em></p><p>"<em>Good morning, Mr. Weasley," greeted the store manager.</em></p><p>"<em>Good morning," George greeted back.</em></p><p>"<em>And hi, there, dear," the store manager said to Tessa, who was now curiously looking at the stacks of books.</em></p><p>"<em>Hello," greeted Tessa.</em></p><p>"<em>Are we looking for anything in particular?" the store manager asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Book!" Tessa said excitedly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Both George and the store manager chuckled. "Well, you've come to the right place!" the store manager said bending down to Tessa's level. "What kind of book?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tessa began babbling excitedly, with the only understandable phrases being "Uc-le Percy."</em>
</p><p>"<em>She's looking for a Christmas present for her uncle," George explained. "He's quite the studious one. Works at the Ministry."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, I see," said the store manager. "Well, I think I have the perfect section for you."</em></p><p>
  <em>The store manager led them to a section filled with books on magical history and law.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We have newer books here," the store manager explained, pointing to different stacks of books. "And older books here."</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded. "Thanks."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Of course," the store manager said. "I'll just be over there if you need me."</em></p><p>
  <em>George began browsing the shelves, and Tessa copied his movements.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Magical Misdemeanors in the Modern Law," George read the title of one of the newer books. "Sounds like something Uncle Percy'd be into. Huh, Tessa?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa nodded firmly. "Book. Uc-el Percy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George chuckled, taking the book off the shelf. "Alright, then, we'll take this one. And why don't we look for something for Aunt Hermione here, too? She likes books."</em>
</p><p>"<em>On My-mee book," Tessa repeated, nodding.</em></p><p>"<em>Alright, how about Law &amp; Literature?" George said, picking another book off the shelf. "I think Aunt Hermione would like that. Don't you, Tess?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa babbled in what seemed like agreement.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Great!" George said, walking with Tessa over to the front of the store to pay for the books.</em></p><p>"<em>So, two down, twenty more to go," George said, once he and Tessa had exited the bookstore. "How about Aunt Ginny next?" suggested George, eyeing the quidditch supply shop Quality Quidditch Supplies.</em></p><p>"<em>On Din-ee!" Tessa repeated excitedly.</em></p><p>
  <em>After nearly two hours of shopping, George, with some babbled input from Tessa, finally managed to find gifts for all of his friends and family.</em>
</p><p>"<em>This has been a productive day, hasn't it, Tessa?" George asked the toddler, who was now in his arms, quite tired of walking.</em></p><p>"<em>Day," Tessa repeated.</em></p><p>"<em>How about we get some hot chocolate?" George asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa nodded and babbled excitedly, clapping her hands and causing George to laugh.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You certainly are your father's child," George said, smiling.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just as George turned the corner to get to the Leaky Cauldron, he spotted a small child from the corner of his eye. As the child was standing quite near the entrance to the notorious Knockturn Alley, George did not feel comfortable leaving the child there alone, however, rather than approaching the child, he instead chose to stand and watch, just until an adult came along.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Uc-el Joj?" Tessa said after a few minutes, bringing George out of his thoughts, and allowing him to realize that child had been standing there alone for much too long.</em></p><p>"<em>One moment, darling," George said, starting to walk over to the other child, protectively clutching Tessa closer to his chest. "Let's just check on that child. He's all alone."</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa nodded gravely, seeming to show understanding beyond her years. "All lone," Tessa repeated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As George got closer, he noticed that the child was a little boy, perhaps about a year or so older than Tessa, with dark hair, light eyes, and an aristocratic-looking face similar to that of Draco Malfoy or Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi, there, little guy," George said, bending down to the boy's level and noticing that his clothing, while expensive-looking had tears and stains on it. "Do you need help?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy shuffled back against the wall, looking quite frightened.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't worry, we won't hurt you," George assured the boy. "We just want to help. Where're your Mum and Dad?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy began trembling and shook his head frantically, causing George to feel quite concerned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright," George shrunk the shopping bags in his arms so that he could fit them into his pockets, readjusted Tessa on his hip, and reached down to offer his hand to the boy. "Why don't we go and get some hot chocolate?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy looked around before hesitantly grabbing George's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As George entered the Leaky Cauldron, now along with two children, he was met with a familiar face.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi, George!" Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, greeted with a warm smile.</em></p><p>"<em>Hag-id! Hag-id!" Tessa squealed, reaching over to Hagrid. George placed Tessa on the floor, allowing her to run over to Hagrid to give him a hug.</em></p><p>"<em>Hello, there, sweetheart," Hagrid said, carefully picking up the small child. "Yeh've gotten big!"</em></p><p>"<em>Big!" Tessa repeated, reaching her arms up as if to show how big she'd gotten.</em></p><p>"<em>An' who's this?" Hagrid asked, gesturing to the little boy, causing George to go into an explanation of the past few minutes.</em></p><p>"<em>Tha's odd," Hagrid said.</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded. "Definitely." Just then George had an idea. "Hagrid, you wouldn't mind watching these two for a moment. I just need to make a quick call."</em>
</p><p>"<em>O' course," Hagrid said. "No problem."</em></p><p>
  <em>George thanked Hagrid before running over to the fireplace to contact his brother Percy, who, due to his contacts at the Ministry, may be able to help figure out who the small boy was.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Perce?" George called.</em></p><p>"<em>Hello, George," Percy said, looking concerned. "Is everything alright?"</em></p><p>
  <em>George quickly explained the situation to his brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy remained quiet for a few seconds. "That's certainly odd. Do you mind if I come through? It might help if I see the child."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sure," George said, before moving out of the way so that Percy could come through the fireplace.</em></p><p>"<em>Where is he?" Percy asked, and George led him over to a table where Hagrid, Tessa, and the boy were all sitting drinking hot chocolate.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tessa's eyes lit up when she saw Percy. "Uc-el Percy!" Tessa exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi, Tessa," Percy said, kissing the little girl on the head. "How's my favourite person?"</em></p><p>
  <em>As Tessa babbled happily, Percy discreetly gestured to the boy quietly asking if he was the child George was referring to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George nodded in response.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello, there," Percy said to the child, after sitting down next to him.. "Can you tell me your name?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The boy covered his mouth and shook his head frantically.</em>
</p><p>"<em>This is going to get us nowhere," said George after Percy asked the boy several more questions about where he lived or who he lived with and being met with the same response he had received before.</em></p><p>"<em>Why don't we go take the boy over to the Ministry?" suggested Percy. "They would be able to find all of his information just by taking his fingerprint. He wouldn't need to say anything."</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded. "I think that would be best. I'll just take Tessa over to Mum and Dad's."</em>
</p><p>"<em>No need," Hagrid said. "I'll watch little Tessa."</em></p><p>"<em>Are you sure, Hagrid?" asked George. "We wouldn't want to trouble you."</em></p><p>"<em>It's no trouble," Hagrid insisted. "Besides she looks 'bout ready for a nap."</em></p><p>
  <em>George had to agree with Hagrid's statement, seeing Tessa snuggled up against Hagrid struggling to keep her eyes open.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright, Hagrid," George agreed. "Just let me know if you need anything."</em></p><p>
  <em>George, Percy, and the little boy took the fairly short walk over to the Ministry of Magic headquarters, and within only a few short minutes, the boy's fingerprints had been taken, and they were waiting on the boy's information. The boy had also been assigned to a case worker who would be able to advocate for the child's safety.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Here we are, Mr. Weasley," said the case worker, holding a small file of papers. "We have some interesting news."</em></p><p>"<em>Okay," George said, confused.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, it appears the child had a name up until a few days ago," the case worker explained. "But on December 20th of this year, his name has been erased from all of his documents, including his birth certificate and medical records."</em></p><p>"<em>Are we able to learn anything from the papers?" Percy asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Not much," the case worker admitted. "But we now know that he was born January 7, 1996, making him nearly four years old. He was born in a rather upscale, private hospital in London and, up until very recently, he attended a private preschool specifically for wizarding children, so he's very likely from a rather wealthy family."</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded, taking in the information. "So, do you think his parents erased his records?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>These documents can only be changed by parents or legal guardians of the child, and the only changes that can be made are to the child's name," the case worker explained.</em></p><p>"<em>Why would a parent erase their child's name?" George wondered aloud.</em></p><p>
  <em>The case worker appeared in deep thought for a few moments. "Well, given that you found him alone in a corner of Diagon Alley and that he gets rather upset whenever anyone asks about his parents or his name," the case worker said. "Paired with the lack of identifying information, I'd have to guess that, for whatever reason, his parents have decided to abandon him and didn't want him to be traced back to them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This broke George's heart. He couldn't imagine why someone would want to abandon such a small child, especially during Christmas time.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Is it possible to figure out why they've abandoned him?" George asked.</em></p><p>"<em>We can only guess, but his medical records show that he's perfectly healthy. We also have his preschool documents which show that he is above average in level of intelligence," the case worker explained. "Given that he likely came from a wealthy wizarding family, the only explanation I can think of would be that he is a squib."</em></p><p>
  <em>This saddened George even more. He couldn't understand why a family wouldn't want a smart, healthy, adorable little boy, just because he couldn't do magic.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Seeing as his parents probably don't want him back," Percy started, after a few seconds of silence. "What are the next steps for him?"</em></p><p>"<em>We will have to start looking for a family for him," the case worker said. "Ideally, we would want to get him a permanent home, but if we can even find a foster family for him just for the holidays, that would be great."</em></p><p>"<em>Would it be alright if my brother and I spoke outside for a moment?" Percy asked suddenly, taking George completely by surprise.</em></p><p>
  <em>Before George could ask why Percy wanted to speak with him alone, Percy explained. "I can tell that every bone in your body wants to give that child a home and raise him as your own."</em>
</p><p>"<em>But?" George interrupted, bracing himself for Percy to offer a practical explanation as to why taking the child would be a bad idea.</em></p><p>"<em>Something's holding you back," Percy said. "Because the George I know wouldn't have hesitated to ask to keep the child."</em></p><p>
  <em>While George was quite surprised that Percy hadn't tried to convince him not to take in the child, he had to admit that Percy was quite right.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I...I just don't know if it seems crazy for me to take care of a one-year-old </em>and <em>a three-year-old when I've only just hit my twenties," George admitted. "I mean, I would love to and I can certainly afford it, you know, with the money from the mail orders."</em></p><p>
  <em>As it currently hurt too much for George to even approach the joke shop he had opened with his late twin brother, George had decided to continue keeping Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in business by keeping product catalogues outside the joke shop building and allowing people to order joke products.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy sighed gently. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you," Percy assured. "Just know, if you're worried about your age, you are the most mature twenty-one-year-old I know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George turned his head to face Percy in surprise.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It pains me to say it, but it's true," Percy said, chuckling. "You've done a great job raising Tessa this past year. You've been the one holding this whole family together, even though you're the one that's really lost the most."</em></p><p>"<em>Not really, though," George said, feeling quite touched by Percy's words. "Mum and Dad lost their baby. It wouldn't be fair of me to let my grief make me forget that."</em></p><p>
  <em>Percy sighed, gently placing a hand on George's shoulder. "The fact that you can say that proves that if any twenty-one-year-old can raise two toddlers that aren't their own, it's you. If you want to, that is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George nodded, taking in what Percy had just said. "I...I think I'll ask if I can keep him."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright," Percy said, standing up. "Let's go, then."</em></p><p>
  <em>George and Percy reentered the Ministry of Magic's Child Welfare Office to find the case worker continuing to study the file and the young child sitting quietly in the same chair he had sat down in when they entered the office.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi," the case worker said. "Do you two have any more questions for me? If not, I'll begin looking for a home for the little one."</em></p><p>"<em>Actually," George started. "I was wondering if I could adopt him."</em></p><p>
  <em>If this surprised the case worker, she didn't show it at all. "Oh, wonderful," the case worker said, smiling. "We just have to do some background and character assessments, which can be done here and shouldn't take very long. If you pass, which I'm sure you will, you'll just have to sign some papers and give him a name, and you'll be good to go."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Great," said George.</em></p><p>"<em>Just follow me, Mr. Weasley," the case worker said, standing up and leading George to an office.</em></p><p>
  <em>After George finished answering questions on a variety of topics including his home and work life and his family, he was told that he would be allowed to adopt the boy.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Here you go, Mr. Weasley," said the case worker, with an air of finality. "This is the official adoption form. Just read through it, and sign here."</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded, taking the form from the case worker. After reading through the form, George signed on the line next to the words "Legal Guardian Signature" and handed the form back to the case worker.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thank you," said the case worker, taking the form from George. "And do you have a name in mind for the boy?"</em></p><p>
  <em>George thought for a moment before deciding on a name. "I think I'll name him Frederick Percy Weasley."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright," said the case worker, writing the child's new name on the file. "Well, you and little Frederick are good to go."</em></p><p>
  <em>George nodded. "Thank you."</em>
</p><p>"<em>How'd it go?" Percy asked as soon as George left the office.</em></p><p>
  <em>George explained how the past several minutes had gone.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Frederick Percy Weasley, huh?" Percy said, a slight smirk on his face. "Very </em>creative <em>choice."</em></p><p>"<em>Haha," George said, playfully rolling his eyes. "Just say, 'thank you'."</em></p><p>"<em>Thank you, George," Percy said, sincerely. "Although, you don't plan on calling him "Frederick", do you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>George chuckled. "Nah, I was thinking 'Freddie'."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy nodded. "What do you think, little one?" Percy gently asked the small boy. "Do you think 'Freddie' is a good name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy timidly nodded. "It's okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George walked over and kneeled next to Freddie. "Well, Freddie, how would you feel about me being your dad?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Freddie looked up with some confusion. "I can go home with you?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yes," George confirmed. "And I will take care of you, and you don't have to go back to your old Mum and Dad. How does that sound?"</em></p><p>"<em>But I can't do magic?" Freddie said in a sad, quiet voice.</em></p><p>"<em>That's alright," George said gently. "People who can't do magic are still welcome at my house."</em></p><p>
  <em>Freddie seemed to consider what George had said. "Does your house have toys?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George chuckled. "Oh, lots of toys!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>And ice cream?" Freddie asked with a small smile.</em></p><p>"<em>We definitely have ice cream," George said, enthusiastically.</em></p><p>
  <em>Freddie thought for a moment. "Okay, then."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe someone would abandon a child just because they couldn't do magic," Ava said. "I only really knew Tessa for a day, but I can't think of any possible reason to kick her out of my life, especially near Christmas."</p><p>"It's pretty awful," George agreed. "But it kind of makes sense when you look at Draco's family and Sirius' family. They seem quite quick to kick people out."</p><p>Ava nodded. "That is true."</p><p>"How does he get along with the others?" Fred asked. "They're all witches and wizards, I assume."</p><p>George nodded. "He actually gets along quite well with them. He went to primary school with his cousins instead of to a muggle school, so he would be able to speak openly and honestly with his friends. When he was eleven, I gave him the option of going to Hogwarts or to a muggle school, and he chose Hogwarts."</p><p>"Wait," Fred said, looking confused. "Squibs can't go to Hogwarts."</p><p>"They <em>couldn't</em> go to Hogwarts," George corrected. "McGonagall changed it so that squibs could have the option of remaining in the wizarding world."</p><p>"What do they do in the classes that require magical ability?" Ava asked. "Surely, there aren't enough squibs for them to have their own classes."</p><p>"There aren't," George said. "The few squibs that there are usually stay with their classmates for the more theoretical things, but for the magical stuff, they meet with an adult squib that helps advise them on their career and life options. Sometimes that includes studying some muggle subjects if they're thinking about going to a muggle university."</p><p>"That's nice," said Fred. "What does Freddie do now?"</p><p>"Well, after graduating Hogwarts, he went to a muggle university and studied history," George explained. "And after those five years he spent in the muggle world, he decided to teach muggle studies at Hogwarts. He also advises the Ministry on squib-related issues."</p><p>Fred sat oddly still for a moment. "So, a child <em>you</em> raised and named after <em>me</em>, decided to become a professor and help out the Ministry?"</p><p>George chuckled. "Well, the children that <em>Percy </em>raised pulled pranks their entire time at Hogwarts and decided to work as product inventors at the shop, so…"</p><p>"Fair enough," said Fred. "Percy's children are the strawberry-blonde twins, right? Susan and Nancy?"</p><p>"Yes," confirmed Luna. "Susan and Nancy are Percy's children."</p><p>Ava looked confused. "They seemed so sweet, though."</p><p>George, Luna, and Harry shared a knowing glance.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure they did," said George.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>September 16, 2007</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>George was enjoying a very calm Monday at his joke shop. A few customers had shown up, but for the most part the store was empty, allowing George to work on some product ideas he was having. Typically on slower days, George would bring Freddie and Tessa with him to the shop, however, Freddie had just started his first year at Hogwarts and Tessa was spending the day with Angelina Johnson, a close friend of both Fred and George.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as George had sat down to begin writing out plans for some updates to the Skiving Snackboxes, he suddenly heard a loud crack, which caused him to jump up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" George called, holding his wand up, in case someone had tried to break in. "Who is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As George moved closer towards where the crack had come from, he began hearing giggling. This allowed him to calm down slightly, as it was likely a child who had entered the store. Although, he still couldn't understand why he had heard a cracking noise, he felt significantly less concerned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When George turned the corner, he was surprised to see Percy's three-year-old twin daughters sitting among the Pygmy Puffs, giggling happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, Uncle George!" said one of the twins, George guessed Susan as she was the more dominant twin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why, hello, there," George said, carefully opening the cage so that he could get the three-year-olds out without taking out any Pygmy Puffs. "How did you two end up here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Magic!" Susan and Nancy said simultaneously, wearing identical smirks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George laughed. "Let's go call your dad before he freaks out, yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we play with the Pygmy Puffs first, please, Uncle George?" Susan asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only for a little while, please," Nancy added, also showing her best puppy-dog eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your dad certainly has his hands full with you two," George said under his breath. "Why don't I give each of you one Pygmy Puff, and then you can take them home with you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, Uncle George," the twins agreed happily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, then," said George, feeling grateful that the twins had quickly accepted his offer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George let each girl pick out a Pygmy Puff before picking them up, and going upstairs to floo Percy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"George!" George heard Percy's frantic voice call from the fireplace. "I can't find the girls anywhere. I heard a cracking sound, but it couldn't have been them because their only three so they shouldn't be able to apparate, right? Please, George, are you there?! I don't know if someone might've taken them! I need your help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, there, Perce," George said, holding one of the twins in each of his arms. "Looking for these two?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy quickly jumped through the fireplace. "Oh, Merlin," Percy sighed, the color quickly flooding back into his face. "I was worried sick. Did you take them?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope," George said, before revealing how he had found the twins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy's face once again drained of all its color. "So, they can apparate now?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Looks like it," George said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy sat down, placing his head in his hands. "Is this my comeuppance for being a prat all those years? Because this seems like a rather harsh punishment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George chuckled. "Probably."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Apparating?!" Fred exclaimed, looking quite impressed. "At three?!"</p><p>"Yes," George confirmed.</p><p>"Susan and Nancy are a terrible combination of Hermione-level intelligence and Fred-and-George-level mischief," Harry said.</p><p>"They would've made wonderful Ravenclaws," added Luna. "Professor McGonagall had them take their O.W.L.S in their third year, and they received the highest O.W.L. scores ever recorded."</p><p>"Wow," Ava said, looking shocked. "That's actually quite scary."</p><p>Just then the front door was heard opening, and it didn't take long for everyone to know who it was.</p><p>"Uncle George! Aunt Luna!" Tessa's voice shouted from the front door. "I'm hooooome!"</p><p>Harry watched as all the color drained from George's face. George practically jumped up and ran to the front door likely to warn Tessa about what had happened.</p><p>"Hi, Uncle Geor-," Harry heard Tessa say. "Whoa, you look so young! Not that you didn't look great before, but you actually look even younger than me. Come to think of it, Coach Johnson looked really young today, too."</p><p>As Harry could no longer hear Tessa's bubbly, rambling voice, he had to assume that George had managed to cut her off so that he could explain.</p><p>After a few minutes, George reentered the living room without Tessa.</p><p>"Where's Tessa?" Ava asked, sounding disappointed.</p><p>"She said she had to go get something, but she didn't say what," George said. "She went upstairs to her room."</p><p>Fred and Ava nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Where was she?" Fred asked. "I didn't see her at Mum and Dad's."</p><p>"She's a chaser for the Chudley Cannons," George explained. "They had some press interviews to do."</p><p>"The Chudley Cannons?!" Fred exclaimed, sounding disgusted. "Unless I'm remembering wrong, aren't they terrible? Like worse than a team full of Percys terrible?"</p><p>"Oh, they were," agreed Harry, despite the fact that his best friend had been obsessed with the team even through their losing streak. "But with Angelina's coaching and Tessa's talent, they've really moved up the ranks."</p><p>"They're one of the best in the league now," George added.</p><p>With everyone excitedly discussing quidditch teams and filling Fred and Ava in on recent quidditch developments, no one heard Tessa coming downstairs.</p><p>The discussion was broken by someone clearing their throat.</p><p>"Hi, everyone," Tessa said, happily, plopping down in between her parents, as though she had known them her whole life. "Sorry for making you all wait, but I had to collect some things."</p><p>Tessa gestured to the photo album she had in her lap.</p><p>"Thought it might be good to fill you in on some things."</p><p>Ava looked quite surprised. "You're not shocked to see us?"</p><p>Tessa chuckled. "Honestly, Mum, being part of the Weasley family means that this isn't even close to the top of my list of the most shocking things I've ever witnessed."</p><p>Ava and Fred laughed, with tear-filled eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, this is lovely," Ava sighed, looking at a picture of a smiling George and a seven-month-old Tessa who seemed completely infatuated with George's tie.</p><p>George looked over at the picture. "Oh, yeah, that was our first Christmas card," George explained. "I think Lee actually took that picture."</p><p>Lee Jordan was Fred and George's best friend since their first year of Hogwarts, and, because of this, he was close to Tessa as well.</p><p>"You should see the pictures of her and your dad at the Christmas party that same year," Harry suggested, thinking back on how excited little Tessa had been to see Mr. Weasley dressed up as Father Christmas.</p><p>At Harry's suggestion, George immediately began looking through the red and green album that held all of George's Christmas card photos since 1998 and some pictures from the annual Weasley family Christmas parties.</p><p>"Here we are," George said, handing the album, which was flipped to the pages that showed pictures from the 1998 Christmas party, over to Fred and Ava.</p><p>"That's adorable!" Fred practically squealed, looking at a picture of little Tessa laughing hysterically at Mr. Weasley's fake beard.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 25, 1998</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although the annual Weasley family Christmas party had started over half-an-hour ago, George had chosen to wait until Tessa had woken up from her short afternoon nap before joining his family and friends. After dressing Tessa in the new red Christmas dress that his mother had picked out for her and getting himself dressed nicely, George finally decided to walk downstairs.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi, everyone," George greeted, walking down the stairs holding Tessa in his arms, as she was still too young to walk, although she had begun standing herself up against surfaces that she could reach.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, hello, Georgie," his mother greeted. "I was about to send Percy to come get you."</em></p><p>
  <em>His mother moved closer to him. "I was quite worried. Are you feeling alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George hesitated slightly, knowing that despite her happy face, his mother was likely feeling similar to how he was. He felt happy that it was Christmas and that there was no longer a war going on, and while it was Tessa's first Christmas, it was also the first Christmas without Fred.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm alright, Mum," George said. "It's just… odd, you know, without him here."</em></p><p>
  <em>His mother nodded sympathetically. "I know, dear. If you need a moment to yourself just let me know, and I'll watch Tessa."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thanks, Mum."</em></p><p>
  <em>George quickly placed Tessa down in the living room next to Draco's son, Scorpius, who was just over two months older than her. Unsurprisingly, the babies babbled excitedly upon seeing each other, as they had become fast friends. Harry's godson, Teddy, was also sitting in the living room playing with his favourite wolf cuddly toy that Ron had bought him on his birthday a few months earlier.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I don't mind watching the pair of them, if you want a break," Draco offered.</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks, mate," George said, standing up to properly greet his other family and friends.</em></p><p>
  <em>George spent several minutes walking around and conversing with friends and family before he noticed that someone else seemed to be missing.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Mum, have you seen Dad?" George asked his mother, surprised that his father, who loved Christmas more than any other holiday, hadn't shown up yet.</em></p><p>"<em>He'll be here soon, dear," his mother said, not revealing something she clearly knew. "Don't you worry."</em></p><p>
  <em>After a few short minutes the mystery was solved, as George's father appeared out of the fireplace, dressed head-to-toe as Father Christmas.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Merry Christmas!" his father called, causing varying reactions from the three small children.</em></p><p>
  <em>Two-year-old Teddy offered a bright smile and said, "Mewwy Chwitsmits!", handing his wolf cuddly toy to Harry before walking over and giving "Father Christmas" a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpius, however, burst into tears, frantically looking over to Draco, who quickly scooped him up into his arms attempting to comfort the small child. Upon seeing Scorpius' reaction, George quickly looked at Tessa, worried that she would also start crying. Much to George's, and everyone else's it seemed, surprise, Tessa burst into a fit of laughter, so much so that she lost her balance and toppled over, continuing to laugh despite now laying down.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do I look funny Miss Tessa?" George's father asked, picking the giggling little girl up.</em></p><p>
  <em>After making eye contact with her grandfather, Tessa laughed even harder, now pointing at his fake beard.</em>
</p><p>"<em>She is certainly Fred's daughter," George's mother said quietly to George.</em></p><p>"<em>That's for certain," George said with a smile.</em></p><hr/><p>After a several more minutes of looking at photos, Harry looked at his watch.</p><p>"It's nearly lunchtime," Harry pointed out. "I think your parents are probably waiting for us."</p><p>"And by 'parents', you mean Mum," Fred added, causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>"Are you two and the babies coming along as well?" Ava asked George and Luna.</p><p>"I think we could," Luna said.</p><p>George nodded. "Yeah, I think so, too. Mum and Dad probably want to see the little ones."</p><p>Everyone immediately began standing up.</p><p>"Tessa, can you just floo over to the Burrow and tell Gran that we're bringing the babies?" George asked Tessa. "I think it would be good to give her a warning."</p><p>Tessa nodded. "Of course, Uncle George. Do you need me to come back here or can I just stay over there?"</p><p>"You can stay there," George answered. "Just warn gran."</p><p>"Alright," Tessa said, walking over to the fireplace. "See you later."</p><p>Within seconds, Tessa was off to the Burrow.</p><p>"How do you guys usually visit Mum and Dad?" Fred asked. "You can't really floo or apparate or use a portkey with babies, can you?"</p><p>"No," George said. "Luna and I bought a car before the babies were born so that we wouldn't have the travel issue."</p><p>"We haven't gone anywhere with them, yet, though," Luna added. "It's usually just been people visiting us."</p><p>"Aww, so this will be the babies' first time at the Burrow," Fred said, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, I reckon Mum'll be pretty excited," George said, before turning to Luna. "I'll go upstairs and grab warm clothes and blankets."</p><p>"And nappies and wipes, please," Luna called as George ran upstairs. "I think they'll need a change right about now."</p><p>After only a few minutes, George walked back downstairs holding four white baby vest tops, four baby grows in pink, purple, blue, and green, four baby blankets and sets of mittens also in the four different colours, the hooded onesies and tiny hats Mrs. Weasley had knitted each of the babies, a small package of newborn baby nappies, a package of baby wipes, among numerous other baby essentials and a large empty baby bag.</p><p>"Okay, I figured, because we'll be out quite late, we might as well bathe them at the Burrow," George said, placing everything down onto the couch.</p><p>Luna nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We can pack the rest in the bag for bath time," Luna said, after picking out the onesies, hats, wipes, and four nappies from the pile of baby items.</p><p>George waved his wand and the pile was neatly packed into the baby bag.</p><p>"Why don't you two go and get yourselves ready to go?" Ava suggested. "We'll get the little ones ready."</p><p>"Are you sure?" George asked, looking slightly concerned.</p><p>"Of course," said Fred. "You two need a bit of a break. And probably a shower, I'm not sure if everyone will appreciate your dirty nappy smell."</p><p>"Haha," George said sarcastically, but moved to go upstairs nonetheless.</p><p>"Just let us know if you need anything," Luna said, walking upstairs as well.</p><p>"Let's get these babies changed," Fred said, walking over to the babies, who now seemed to be stirring.</p><p>"Who is who here?" Ava asked. "They all look the same."</p><p>Harry looked at the hats that Mrs. Weasley had knitted, which luckily were both colour-coded and embroidered with each babies' initial.</p><p>"Pink is Olivia, blue is Andrew, purple is Clara, and green is Patrick," Harry explained.</p><p>"I know there are supposed to be two boys and two girls, but they all have the exact same face and they're wearing clothes, so as far as I'm concerned, there are four identical babies here," said Fred, looking at all of the babies. "If George and I were this identical, I really should apologize to Mum for all of those comments about not being able to tell us apart."</p><p>"It doesn't help that you both also insist on dressing the same," Ava commented.</p><p>"Mrs. Weasley actually gave us all some twin tips while Luna was pregnant," Harry said. "She told us that magical twins are actually completely physically identical. You can only really tell them apart once their personalities start kicking in."</p><p>"That actually makes a lot of sense," said Ava. "George is usually more quiet and less brash. That's mainly the way I tell them apart."</p><p>Fred scoffed. "I can be quiet."</p><p>"Really?" Ava raised one of her eyebrows.</p><p>Fred matched Ava's expression before turning to change Patrick's nappy and dress him in warm clothes, without saying a word.</p><p>Fred wasn't even able to manage a minute before speaking again.</p><p>"Fuck!" Fred screamed.</p><p>"You can't even stay quiet for one minute," Ava said, chuckling.</p><p>"It's <em>not </em>my fault," Fred said, angrily. "He peed on me!"</p><p>Harry and Ava, who were changing Olivia and Andrew, respectively, burst into laughter.</p><p>"It's not funny!" Fred said, looking quite red, waving his wand to clean himself of baby pee.</p><p>After an eventful few minutes, the babies were all warmly dressed, and George and Luna walked downstairs, now showered and dressed in something other than pajamas for the first time in nearly a week.</p><p>"Great, they're all ready to go," Luna said.</p><p>"How were they?" George asked.</p><p>"Your son peed on me," Fred said, sounding annoyed.</p><p>"Oh no," George sighed, clearly trying his best to hold back his laughter. "Which one?"</p><p>"The green one," Fred said.</p><p>"Patrick does tend to do that sometimes," Luna remarked simply.</p><p>After a short drive, everyone finally arrived at the Burrow, and Harry, being the only one without a baby in his arms, knocked on the door.</p><p>"Hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, excitedly ushering everyone inside and into the living room. "Let's get you all out of the cold."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley gently took Andrew from Luna's arms. "Why don't you sit down, dear? You certainly deserve a bit of a break. You, too, George, darling. You look exhausted."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley handed Andrew to Mr. Weasley before taking Clara from George.</p><p>"Thanks, Mum," George said, sitting down next to Luna.</p><p>"Hi, there, Harry," Harry heard an eerily familiar voice say from behind him. He jumped around to see Sirius Black, his godfather, who was killed near the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Losing Sirius had been particularly difficult for Harry as Sirius had become somewhat of a father-figure to him. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had truly taken him in as their own, Harry always felt guilty coming to them with his problems as they had been rather poor, prior to the end of the war, and had several other children to worry about. Sirius had been someone who Harry could turn to without feeling guilty, who had known and loved him even before he was born.</p><p>"Sirius," Harry sighed, practically running over to Sirius and engulfing him in a hug.</p><p>"Hey, pup," Sirius said, holding Harry tightly. "I see you've missed me."</p><p>Harry nodded against Sirius' chest, not bothering to hold back his tears.</p><p>"It's alright," Sirius whispered gently to Harry, rocking him slightly. "I'm here now. I've got you."</p><p>After what felt like hours, Harry finally pulled away.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Harry chuckled, tears still in his eyes. "I just missed you."</p><p>"No problem," Sirius assured, wiping his own tears on his sleeve. "You have quite a bit to fill me in on, I would hope."</p><p>"Well, I certainly haven't been sitting around moping," Harry chuckled. "I know you would not have wanted that."</p><p>Sirius nodded before pulling Harry in for another hug. "I am so proud of you."</p><p>"You're going to make me cry again," Harry chuckled.</p><p>Sirius laughed his usual bark-like laugh. "Well, isn't it the godfather's job to embarrass his godson in front of his own children?"</p><p>"You'll need to remind me about that when Teddy starts having kids," Harry said. "I trust you know who Teddy is."</p><p>"Oh, yes," Sirius said. "Molly's filled me in on everything and everyone. Haven't actually met Teddy yet, though, but Ginny told me he and his girlfriend are at St. Mungo's watching Jamie. I'm sorry about Jamie, by the way. Terrible what happened."</p><p>While Harry wasn't surprised that Teddy hadn't made an appearance at the Burrow yet, he was somewhat surprised that Sirius already knew about Jamie.</p><p>Harry nodded sadly, feeling quite guilty that for a brief few minutes he had forgotten that his son was unconscious in the hospital.</p><p>James cleared his throat, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Not to interrupt this reunion, but mini-Prongs hasn't even greeted his own parents yet."</p><p>"Sorry," Harry said, having almost forgotten that his parents were also in the room. "Hi, again, Mum and Dad."</p><p>"Hi, love," Lily said kindly. "Don't worry, your dad's just being an arse, again."</p><p>"Hey," James said, defensively. "I know Sirius has always been his favourite, but I don't like feeling unloved."</p><p>Everyone laughed while James pouted.</p><p>"Will everyone be here for the dinner party?" Lily asked, looking concerned. "I would hate for Jamie to be left all alone."</p><p>"Teddy and Florence are setting up a two-way mirror in Jamie's hospital room," Bill explained. "It'll be connected to that one." Bill pointed to a large mirror hanging on a wall of the living room.</p><p>"This way we'll be able to make sure he's alright," Valerie added. "And he'll be able to hear us, which he seems to like."</p><p>"That's good," James said, nodding.</p><p>"Who's Florence?" Tonks asked excitedly. "Is that Teddy's girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry confirmed. "They've been together since they were nineteen."</p><p>"That's quite a while," Remus said, looking quite happy to hear that his son had a steady girlfriend. "Are they thinking about getting married?"</p><p>"They're certainly thinking about it," Harry said, trying his best not to smile too wide.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>July 28, 2022 (Harry's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As had become a tradition in the Potter household since Harry had began looking after Teddy full time, three days before Harry's birthday, Harry and Teddy were once again having lunch together at their favourite café in Diagon Alley.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So, are you ready for 42, old man?" Teddy asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry laughed. "Damn, am I really that old?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yep," Teddy said, popping a chip into his mouth. "Not to put a damper on things, but you'll be twice as old as your parents ever were."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded somewhat sadly. It had hurt quite a bit when Harry had turned twenty-two and had officially lived more years than his parents had, but after over two decades, he had learned that that was simply the way life was sometimes and that it was important for him to live all of his extra years, not only for himself but also for his parents, Sirius, and everyone else who wasn't as lucky as he was.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You're older than your mum was now, too, aren't you?" Harry asked, trying to remember how old Tonks had been.</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy nodded. "Just about," he said. "But, as much as I would've loved to have known them, if they were still alive, I wouldn't have gotten to live with you and Aunt Val or have a bunch of Weasley cousins and Jamie and Al wouldn't be my brothers and Kate wouldn't be my sister. I have quite a lot to be thankful for, even if living parents aren't one of those things."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded proudly. "Somehow, I've managed to raise quite the wise young man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy's hair turned slightly pink. "Aww, thanks, Dad," he said sarcastically, however, Harry could tell that his words meant a lot to Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they had both finished and, despite Harry's protests, Teddy paid for the meal, Harry and Teddy went for a walk through Diagon Alley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While walking, talking, and window-shopping, Harry noticed Teddy grow quiet and slow his pace slightly.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What's up, Ted?" Harry asked gazing over at Teddy, who took a few seconds to realize that Harry was speaking to him.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, erm, nothing, it's... it's nothing," Teddy said, quickly, whipping his head away from the direction he had been looking in.</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry turned to see what Teddy may have been looking at and noticed that they had just passed a jewelry shop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry grabbed his godson's arm, as he seemed to be attempting to run as far away from the store as possible.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Teddy?" Harry asked, with a slight smirk. "Were you looking at something in here?"</em></p><p>"<em>Erm, no," Teddy said nervously, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Well, n-not really."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed. "Teddy, I've known you since you were born and raised you since you were two. I know when something's bothering you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy sighed and bit his lip, his hair subconsciously changing from his preferred teal blue to it's natural mousy brown, a tell-tale sign that he was about to reveal something that he had been trying to hide.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I-I think I, well,... no, no, I </em>know <em>I love Flo," Teddy started.</em></p><p>"<em>You've mentioned this," Harry said, after Teddy had remained silent for several seconds.</em></p><p>"<em>No," Teddy sighed. "I mean I-I think I really </em>really <em>love her." He looked at Harry, as though attempting to place his thoughts into Harry's mind so that he wouldn't have to say them out loud.</em></p><p>"<em>Okay," Harry said, attempting to urge Teddy to just say what he meant. Harry smiled to himself, thinking that, despite how much Teddy leaned much more towards Tonks in terms of outward personality, his nervous energy when something bothered him was entirely Remus'.</em></p><p><em>Teddy sighed, covering his face with his hands. "I can't even pass a bloody jewelry shop any more," Teddy said, sounding frustrated. "Yesterday, she asked me why I keep rubbing her fingers all of a sudden. She said I'd been doing it all week, and it's always been her left hand. And I usually always hold her right hand. Not that </em>I <em>pay much attention, of course, but Flo notices these things, you know, with her being blind and all."</em></p><p>
  <em>Harry decided it was time to quickly cut off Teddy's rambling. "So, what you're trying to say is..." he started, now knowing quite well what was on Teddy's mind, but wanting Teddy to say it for himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy paused for a moment before smiling slightly. "I think I want to marry her, Uncle Harry," Teddy finally revealed. "I mean, it's been a long time coming, but lately I just can't stop thinking about it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry smiled knowingly. "And is there a specific ring you want to ask her with, Teddy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy's hair once again turned slightly pink. "Yes, and it's in that store. It's the small silver one in the middle, the one with the diamond and the flower detailing on the band. I saw it last week when Flo and I went out for dinner."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I figured with the way you were staring, Harry said smirking.</em></p><p>
  <em>Teddy groaned. "Was it that obvious?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry laughed. "You're certainly lucky there aren't that many people here. And if Florence wasn't blind I'm sure she'd have already figured it out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look at it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded, patting Teddy on the back as he stood up. "Let's go, then."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Oh, they are very much in love," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling, showing Remus and Tonks pictures of the happy couple. "This was them on Christmas this year." Mrs. Weasley pointed to a picture of Teddy and Florence, both in Weasley Christmas sweaters, smiling brightly while standing under some mistletoe.</p><p>"Oh, she is just gorgeous!" Tonks exclaimed. "Not that Teddy isn't quite handsome himself, but Florence is absolutely stunning."</p><p>"Has she got something in her eye, though?" Remus asked, looking closer at the photo, likely noticing that Florence's eyes wandered a bit.</p><p>"Oh, no, she's actually blind," Mr. Weasley explained. "I think she said she lost her eyesight when she was younger, before she got to Hogwarts."</p><p>Those who hadn't already known this gasped.</p><p>"Poor thing," Remus said, sympathetically.</p><p>"Would it be difficult for her to do magic then?" James asked. "I can't imagine having to do something like potions or transfiguration without seeing."</p><p>"She's quite good at magic from what I've seen," Harry said. "But you'd have to ask her how she does it."</p><p>James nodded. "True. I'm sure after a while you'd figure out a way around."</p><p>After several minutes, George and Luna's babies were fed and fast asleep, and everyone was now in the dining room happily eating lunch and conversing amongst each other.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stood up and looked around the room.</p><p>"I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Weasley said, appearing rather confused, as everyone seemed to be accounted for. She quickly left the room to answer the door.</p><p>"Hello," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley greet as she opened the door.</p><p>"Hello, Molly," a familiar soft but deep female voice answered. "Minerva insisted that I visit."</p><p>"Oh, of course, of course," Mrs. Weasley said, likely ushering the woman, whom Harry knew from her voice to be Severus Snape, inside. "We're just having lunch right now. You're completely welcome to sit down and have a bite."</p><p>Harry was unsurprised at how welcoming Mrs. Weasley was to Severus Snape, despite many people believing that she was a Death Eater during the last few years of the war.</p><p>After the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort, Harry made sure to inform everyone of Snape's true allegiance.</p><p>"Hi, everyone, Severus is here," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling as she ushered Severus Snape into the dining room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the shocked looks on those who had died before Harry had cleared Snape's name and the respectful greetings from those who had been informed of Snape's true allegiance had been expected, Harry was certainly taken aback by Sirius' reaction.</p><p>"Sev!," Sirius exclaimed, quickly standing up. Harry had even noticed a trace of a smile on his face, which quickly faded when Sirius seemed to realize that he was surrounded by people. "Erm, I-I mean, hello, erm, Se-Snape."</p><p>"Black," Snape answered with a nod, clearly schooling her features into a neutral face.</p><p>"What are <em>you </em>doing here, Snivellus?" James asked harshly, standing up from his seat.</p><p>Just as Lily, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry all stood up to reprimand James, Sirius furiously lunged at James.</p><p>"Do not call her that!"</p><p>Much like everyone else in the room, James looked completely taken aback at Sirius' outburst. "Why?"</p><p>"Yes, Black, <em>why</em> shouldn't he call me that?" Snape asked pointedly, through gritted teeth. "Especially considering that you and I are <em>not </em>friends."</p><p>Sirius, who seemed to have even shocked himself, seemed to be trying to leave the room. "Erm, well, erm…," Sirius stammered awkwardly. "Well, it's… erm… it's a bit childish, isn't it? I-I mean why can't we all just get along."</p><p>"That seems like a great idea," Mr. Weasley said quickly, likely noticing the shocked and almost outraged look on James' face. "Let's all just have a seat."</p><p>"Actually, Black, I'd like a quick word with you," Snape said quickly, glaring at Sirius, who nodded.</p><p>Erm...alright, Snape," Sirius said, seemingly eager to leave the room.</p><p>"Please, <em>please</em>, tell me we still have the extendable ears," Fred said practically jumping up and down, just as Sirius and Snape left the room.</p><p>"We'll do you one better," Susan said, tapping her wand on a small glass bead that Harry knew to be George's Fly-On-The-Wall invention that he created several years ago as a way for Percy and Audrey to watch their mischievous twins once they had learned how to dismantle their baby monitor at the age of two.</p><p>The bead grew into a small screen, which showed the living room, where Snape and Sirius were now standing.</p><p>"What is this?" James asked excitedly, seeming to have gotten over the shock of having his best friend defend his enemy.</p><p>"Well," George began, smirking. "You're about to find out."</p><p>Everyone in the dining room, except for the younger children who had quickly grown bored of the current topic of discussion, huddled around the screen.</p><p>"How does it work?" Fred asked in a hushed-whisper.</p><p>"The other bead is stuck on the wall next to the babies," George explained quickly, after which Fred nodded in understanding. "I put it up there earlier so that we could keep an eye on them."</p><p>Harry felt somewhat uneasy about watching a private conversation between his godfather and his former Potions professor; however, remembering how quickly those two could be at each other's throats, Harry felt that watching them was probably the safer option.</p><p>"Sorry, Sev," Sirius groaned. "I was just so excited to see you that I forgot where I was. I'm sorry."</p><p>Much to Harry's, and seemingly everyone else's, surprise Snape's scowl slowly shifted into a small smile.</p><p>"It's alright, Black," Snape sighed.</p><p>At that Sirius pulled Snape into a hug that seemed much more intimate than one between friends.</p><p>Snape quickly pulled away.</p><p>"Someone could see us, Black!" Snape whispered.</p><p>"Little too late for that," Fred whispered, while James just looked completely shocked at what he had just seen.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley and Fleur both quickly shushed Fred.</p><p>"Sorry," Sirius said. "I've just missed you."</p><p>Snape sighed. "I've missed you, too," she admitted. "But at least I have enough self control not to act like a complete buffoon."</p><p>"Haha," Sirius said, rolling his eyes playfully before plopping down onto the couch.</p><p>"Do you think they know?" Sirius asked quietly, seeming a bit worried.</p><p>"They probably suspect something's going on," Snape said, looking just as worried as Sirius.</p><p>"I really am sorry, Sev," Sirius apologized sincerely. "I really...I guess I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon. And I-"</p><p>"It's alright, Sirius," Snape said, gently grasping Sirius' hand. "Besides, you have a lot more to lose than I do. Everyone in there probably already hates me."</p><p>Sirius scoffed. "Honestly, Harry named one of his children after you," Sirius said. "And if I know Harry as well as I think I do, he's probably given everyone a pretty damn good explanation as to why."</p><p>Harry smiled to himself, feeling happy that his godfather knew that he wouldn't allow Snape's reputation to remain tarnished after learning the truth.</p><p>Snape chuckled seemingly in spite of herself.</p><p>"I really think we should tell them," Sirius said, after several seconds of silence, pulling Severus in for another hug.</p><p>Snape sighed before pulling away. "You might not want to after I tell you this."</p><p>"Okay," Sirius said, sounding both concerned and quite sad. "What is it?"</p><p>For the first time Harry could remember, Snape looked terrified.</p><p>"After our last time together," Snape began. "I fell pregnant."</p><p>Sirius' eyes went wide.</p><p>"And you didn't think of telling me?" Sirius said, seeming both shocked and a bit hurt. "The last time we were together was Easter, and I died at the end of June."</p><p>"I didn't realize I was pregnant until after you died," Snape admitted. "I was quite stressed at the time, and I hadn't really been paying attention."</p><p>Sirius sat quietly with his head in his hands.</p><p>"I think we should stop," Lily said.</p><p>Everyone else nodded in agreement, seemingly too shocked to speak, and George quickly turned the screen back into a small bead.</p><p>"Well, that was…," Harry started.</p><p>"Unexpected?" "Shocking?" "Disturbing?" Fred, Tonks, and James all said simultaneously.</p><p>"All of the above," Ginny agreed, nodding.</p><p>"I wonder who their child is," Mrs. Weasley said. "She should be just a bit younger than Teddy, if Severus fell pregnant in April of that year."</p><p>Harry now felt rather uncomfortable as he knew the identity of Sirius and Snape's child.</p><p>"I know that face," Ron said, sounding suspicious. "What do you know?"</p><p>While Harry knew that Ron knew him better than anyone else in that room, he still felt rather taken aback at Ron calling him out.</p><p>"I...erm...what?" Harry stammered. "W-what do you mean?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Hermione asked blankly.</p><p>Harry sighed, before sitting down. "It's Florence."</p><p>Everyone gasped.</p><p>"Florence," Ginny repeated. "As in Florence Prince. As in Teddy's girlfriend."</p><p>"That's her," Harry said.</p><p>"Shit," Ron said, before sitting down himself.</p><p>"Does she know?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>Harry nodded. "She asked me if I could help find out who her parents were a few years ago," Harry explained. "So I took her to the Registration Office, and they figured it out using her fingerprints."</p><p>"And you didn't say anything?!" Ron exclaimed.</p><p>"It wasn't my place to say," Harry explained. "Besides, I always thought that it was more of a one-time, drunken fling. I certainly didn't think they were together."</p><p>Everyone sat around quietly taking in the news.</p><p>"Come to think of it, I'm surprised we didn't figure it out sooner," George admitted.</p><p>"She does look quite a bit like Sirius," Mrs. Weasley, nodded in agreement.</p><p>"She kind of sounds like Snape, too," Ginny added.</p><p>Even Harry had to agree. Florence was almost an exact copy of her father, but with her mother's soft but stern drawl.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sirius and Snape finally reentered.</p><p>"We have some...erm...news…" Sirius started awkwardly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>July 5, 1995 (Sirius' POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>No!" both Sirius and Snape exclaimed angrily.</em></p><p>"<em>I have made my decision," Dumbledore said with finality. "You are both adults. It is time to let these childish squabbles go."</em></p><p>
  <em>With that, Dumbledore apparated away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius couldn't even begin to comprehend why Dumbledore was so certain that leaving him and Snape alone together in Number 12 Grimmauld Place for an entire week wouldn't end in total disaster.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We should get to cleaning," Snape snapped, pulling Sirius out of his thoughts. "This place is disgusting."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius scoffed. "It'd be disgusting even if it was spotless."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape rolled her eyes and began tidying up the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After three days of cleaning and bickering, which were occasionally interrupted by Sirius' mother's portrait shrieking, the living room, kitchen, dining room, and two bedrooms were all cleaned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Sirius sat down on a chair opposite Snape, Sirius' mother's portrait began screaming again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius groaned before running upstairs to close the curtain he and Snape had placed over her portrait.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your mother was such a pleasant woman," Snape said sarcastically. "I can't imagine why you left home."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius chuckled in spite of himself, before quickly cutting himself off remembering who was in the room with him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Would you believe that I didn't run away," Sirius admitted to Snape, not fully understanding why. "My mother actually threw me out at sixteen on Christmas Eve."</em></p><p>
  <em>To Sirius' surprise, Snape actually looked quite concerned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Wasn't there a blizzard going through London that Christmas Eve?" Snape asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah," Sirius nodded. "James' parents practically had to defrost me when I finally made my way over there."</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape remained quiet for a few moments.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Quite different from your parents, huh?" Sirius said, feeling rather uncomfortable with the lack of angry tension in the air. "I bet they spoiled you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape scoffed. "My parents never paid me much attention."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh," Sirius responded.</em></p><p>
  <em>While Sirius wanted to feel shocked at this information, it actually made a lot of sense when Sirius thought about it. At Hogwarts, Snape had never went home for Christmas or Easter holidays, her robes and books were always clearly secondhand, and, despite having multiple summer jobs, she rarely had money to buy sweets on Hogsmeade weekends. In fact, Sirius remembered that the Christmas and birthday gifts Snape gave to Lily were always handmade.</em>
</p><p>"<em>My parents always paid me too much attention," Sirius admitted quietly.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, that's obvious," Snape scoffed.</em></p><p>"<em>Not good attention," Sirius snapped. "Well, I mean, I was pretty spoiled before I went to Hogwarts. But after getting into Gryffindor, everything I did was a problem."</em></p><p>"<em>They used the Cruciatus on you, didn't they?" Snape said suddenly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius turned to Snape suspiciously. "Just my mother," Sirius said slowly. "Why?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>After seeing the Cruciatus curse used so many times, it's pretty easy to see the signs," Snape admitted. "You flinch every time someone raises their wand in front of you. It was worse when we were at Hogwarts, but you still do it now. You also sit and stand rather stiffly. A sign that she must have directed it to your back quite often."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius nodded. "My mother would always use it whenever I slouched. I suppose it's a force of habit."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sorry," Snape said, looking steadfastly at her feet, as though she didn't want to hear the word coming out of her mouth.</em></p><p>"<em>At least I had friends at school. I can't imagine going through all of that without them," Sirius sighed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just then Sirius realized something important. "It should really be me apologizing to you," Sirius said. "Your parents weren't great either, and we stole your only friend and took away your opportunity to make any more."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm the reason Lily stopped being my friend," Snape said. "And my parents never physically hurt me."</em></p><p>"<em>But they did neglect you," Sirius pointed out. "At least my parents bought all of my school supplies and fed me."</em></p><p>"<em>How do you know my parents didn't feed me or buy my school supplies?" Snape asked defensively.</em></p><p>"<em>First of all, the school supply thing is obvious. You always had the cheapest books and robes, and you never had enough money for treats," Sirius said, as straightforwardly as possible. "And you always looked emaciated in September, but much healthier by the time June came along, meaning that you weren't intentionally skipping meals."</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape scowled but didn't say anything.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Lily also told us that she was the one that taught you about shampoo," Sirius said. "James and I found it funny at the time, but now, I realize that that must have meant that your parents never taught you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius held back a cruel comment about Snape's greasy hair, noting that this was probably not the time or place.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why did your mother kick you out?" Snape asked after a few moments, likely wanting to shift the subject to Sirius' past and away from her own.</em></p><p>"<em>I refused to join with Voldemort," Sirius admitted. "And I may have told her that I was planning to fight against him."</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape nodded in understanding.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why didn't your parents take care of you?" Sirius asked, feeling that if Snape was allowed an answer to a personal question, he should be allowed one as well. "Were they too busy with work?"</em></p><p>"<em>No," Snape admitted. "They argued quite a lot. They weren't very fond of each other, you see."</em></p><p>"<em>And when they weren't arguing?" Sirius asked, feeling certain that two people couldn't argue for that long. Even he and Snape, who were childhood enemies, hadn't argued the entirety of the three days they spent alone together.</em></p><p>
  <em>Snape looked down, as though contemplating whether or not she should say.</em>
</p><p>"<em>They were both drug addicts," Snape revealed hesitantly. "That's actually how they met."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh," Sirius said, feeling quite surprised. "Sorry."</em></p><p>"<em>Let's get to cleaning that third room," Snape said, standing up.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius nodded, following Snape upstairs.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>April 5, 1996</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Sev!" Sirius exclaimed, as Severus emerged from the fireplace in Number 12 Grimmauld Place's living room. As soon as Severus stepped into the living room, Sirius hugged her.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm sorry for snapping at you," Sirius apologized quietly into Severus' hair.</em></p><p>"<em>It's alright," she said. "I know you have a soft spot for the boy."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius kissed Severus deeply.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've missed you," Sirius sighed.</em></p><p>
  <em>While he and Severus had only been seeing each other romantically for about eight months, Sirius truly felt happier than he had felt even before Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Is anyone else here?" Snape asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius shook his head. "Nope. The Weasleys are at their home, and everyone else has work or Order tasks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius still felt quite bitter about the fact that his Order task was to sit at his parents' home and stay there.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Just give it some time," Severus said. "Soon everyone will know that you're not a murderer, and you'll be able to come and go as you please. You just need to be patient."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius pouted playfully. "I'm not good at being patient."</em>
</p><p>"<em>How long are you here for?" Sirius asked, after bringing two bottles of Butterbeer for himself and Severus and sitting down next to Severus.</em></p><p>"<em>I have to be back at Hogwarts on Monday," Severus answered. "Dumbledore just wanted me to check up on you for the weekend."</em></p><p>"<em>Awww, old Dumby cares," Sirius remarked bitterly.</em></p><p>"<em>Actually, he just seemed worried that you might leave," Severus said.</em></p><p>"<em>Of course," Sirius rolled his eyes.</em></p><p>"<em>And he thinks you'll keep me from leaving?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.</em></p><p>"<em>It appears so," Severus said, smirking.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sirius chuckled before pulling Severus in for a kiss.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Please say something," Sirius said desperately, looking at James.</p><p>"You two are really in love then?" James said, still looking stunned. It seemed to Harry that James was hoping that Sirius would begin laughing and reveal that it had all been one big joke.</p><p>Sirius nodded. "And I-we hope that you're okay with it, even if you're not particularly supportive."</p><p>James sat quietly for so long that Harry was certain that he wasn't going to respond.</p><p>"I support you," James said quietly. "I'll always support you, Padfoot. You're my best friend."</p><p>"Thanks, James," Sirius said, sincerely.</p><p>Suddenly, James pulled Sirius in for a hug.</p><p>"I missed you, mate," Sirius said, openly crying along with James.</p><p>"I can't believe you're dating Snape," James sobbed.</p><p>"I know it's so weird," Sirius responded, also sobbing.</p><p>"These are the men we have chosen to go out with," Lily whispered to Snape, who observed the scene with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>"We should probably stop this," Sirius said after a few more minutes. "I think we're scaring the children."</p><p>"And the adults," Bill added under his breath.</p><p>Sirius and James stopped hugging and wiped their tears on their sleeves.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, Snape," James said, pulling Snape in for a hug which she did not look very comfortable with at all.</p><p>"Erm, thank you, Potter," Snape said, awkwardly patting James on the back as he continued to cling to her.</p><p>Once everything finally calmed down, everyone quickly got to work putting up a few final decorations and helping Mrs. Weasley and Ron with the cooking. After a few hours, it was time for the party.</p><p>At eight o'clock exactly, the large two-way mirror in the living room suddenly showed Jamie's hospital room, with Jamie lying quietly on his bed.</p><p>"So, Teddy and Florence should be here in 3, 2, 1…" Ron said, pointing towards the front door just as the doorbell rang.</p><p>Harry sighed before standing up. "I think I should explain the situation to them beforehand."</p><p>"Hey, there, Uncle Harry," Teddy greeted cheerfully.</p><p>"Hi, Teddy. Hi, Florence," Harry greeted.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Mr. Potter?" Florence asked, once again surprising Harry with her perceptiveness.</p><p>Harry sighed before explaining the situation to them.</p><p>Florence nodded slowly, taking in what she had just heard, while, much to Harry's surprise, Teddy looked completely shell-shocked.</p><p>"Are you alright, Teds?" Harry asked, feeling slightly concerned at the panicked look on Teddy's face.</p><p>"Erm...I-I...I don't know," Teddy answered, his hair shifting from teal blue to black. "I-I think… I think I-I just… I just need to be alone right now." Teddy promptly turned around and left through the front door.</p><p>"Oh, dear," Florence remarked.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Florence nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit surprised."</p><p>"Let's go inside," Harry suggested, guiding Florence to the living room.</p><p>"Hi, everyone," Florence greeted. "Teddy and I brought a cake."</p><p>"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up to give Florence a hug. "I'll just put this in the kitchen."</p><p>"Where's Teddy?" Remus asked, sounding hurt.</p><p>"He just needs a minute," Harry revealed. "He was quite shocked, that's all."</p><p>Remus and Tonks both nodded sadly.</p><p>While everyone broke off into their own discussions, Valerie approached Harry.</p><p>"Do you want to talk to him or should I?" Valerie asked quietly. While Valerie was very much like a mother to Teddy, Harry felt that it would be better for him to talk to Teddy, as he likely understood more of what Teddy might have been feeling.</p><p>"I'll go," Harry said, standing up.</p><p>When Harry walked through the front door, he wasn't surprised to see Teddy sitting on a step, looking directly ahead. He was, however, surprised to see the tears in Teddy's eyes.</p><p>"Hey, mate," Harry said, sitting down next to Teddy. "What's going on?"</p><p>Teddy quickly wiped his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not angry or upset, I swear," Teddy said quickly, trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. "I-I just… I don't know."</p><p>Harry pulled Teddy in for a hug and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"It's alright, dear," Harry whispered soothingly, as Teddy snuggled his head into Harry's shoulder and began crying again.</p><p>"Now what's really going on?" Harry asked, as Teddy pulled away.</p><p>"I think I'm just scared," Teddy answered.</p><p>Harry nodded in understanding. He, too, had felt conflicted when he had initially met his parents earlier that day. While he was excited to see them, he feared that his parents would be disappointed or dissatisfied with who he was or how his life was going.</p><p>"What if they don't like Flo, or-or my job, or..." Teddy paused for a moment before turning to Harry, looking at him with a look of complete fear in his face, much like he did during thunderstorms when he was a toddler or when he had nightmares as a child. "What if they don't like me?"</p><p>"Oh, Teddy," Harry sighed, pulling Teddy in for another hug. "Your parents love you."</p><p>"I know that," Teddy insisted. "But what if they don't <em>like </em>me? What if they think I'm boring or irritating or-or stupid? What if they just don't like me and they're not sure why?"</p><p>Harry sighed, knowing that he likely wouldn't be able to talk Teddy out of this highly unlikely scenario.</p><p>"If they don't like you, which is <em>highly, highly</em> unlikely," Harry said, honestly. "You'll still have me and Aunt Val and Jamie, Al, and Kate, and all of the Weasleys. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."</p><p>After a few seconds, Teddy nodded. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>They sat there for a few more minutes before Teddy stood up.</p><p>"I-I think I'm ready to go inside."</p><p>"Alright, then," Harry said, standing up and patting Teddy on the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi, everyone," Teddy greeted sheepishly, as he and Harry entered the living room.</p><p>"Teddy!" Kate exclaimed excitedly, running over to give Teddy a hug.</p><p>"Hey, there, Katie," Teddy said, smiling and returning Kate's hug.</p><p>Much to Harry's relief, Remus and Tonks seemed to have decided not to approach Teddy too quickly, allowing Teddy a chance to relax first.</p><p>After about half an hour, all of the guests, including Neville Longbottom, his wife, Hannah, and their twelve-year-old son Max, and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, had arrived, among other close friends and family members. At this point, everyone had split up into separate groups to have different conversations or play games of Exploding Snap or chess.</p><p>Harry noticed Remus somewhat nervously approaching Teddy, who was rapt in a conversation with Lily, Tessa, and Freddie on sports injuries and advancements in sports medicine.</p><p>"Hi," Remus greeted nervously. "I-I couldn't help but overhear, but, Teddy, did you say you work with Madam Pomfrey, now?"</p><p>Teddy nodded. "Erm, yeah, I started working with her a couple years after I graduated Hogwarts," Teddy explained. "I'll be taking over from her starting next year."</p><p>"That's amazing," Remus said sincerely. "I'm happy to hear that you've been doing so well."</p><p>"Thanks," Teddy said with a small smile, the tips of his hair turning slightly pink.</p><p>Harry smiled to himself, knowing how much Remus' approval meant to Teddy. He hoped that Teddy was beginning to realize that his fears about what his parents would think of him were quite far-fetched.</p><p>"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced from the dining room, prompting everyone to walk over and sit down.</p><p>When he entered the dining room, Harry was happy to see Teddy sitting between Remus, who was also sitting next to Tonks, and Florence.</p><p>While Harry did engage in a few conversations, he spent most of dinner happily watching everyone else's smiling faces. He smiled bittersweetly watching Mrs. Weasley continually pile Fred's plate with food, a simple luxury she had been deprived of for over twenty years, and he was quite happy to see that Valerie and Lily had quickly become friends.</p><p>Dinner had gone surprisingly well with everyone seeming quite happy and excited to either meet or catch up with each other.</p><p>A few minutes after everyone finished eating and the children had all left in separate groups, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter and Tessa's best friend other than Scorpius, Victoire, gasped.</p><p>"Florence, what is that on your hand?!" Victoire asked, with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Florence, who had been having a conversation with Teddy, Remus, and Tonks, quickly looked up and turned her head towards Victoire.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"On your hand," Scorpius repeated, now also looking over at Florence's hands. Despite not being able to hear, Scorpius was able to follow conversations easily with his magical hearing aids, which subtitled spoken words for him.</p><p>Apparently in order to still the commotion, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Florence's left hand and looked at it, before squealing excitedly.</p><p>At this point, Florence and Teddy both smiled knowingly.</p><p>"I believe congratulations are in order," Mr. Weasley said happily, summoning over several bottles of Butterbeer.</p><p>Once everyone was handed a glass of Butterbeer, Harry stood up.</p><p>"To Teddy and Florence," Harry said, raising his glass. "May you continue to light up the world with your love."</p><p>"Cheers," Teddy and Florence said simultaneously, and the sound of laughter and glasses clinking lasted for several seconds before everyone sat back down.</p><p>"Now, let me see that ring!" Valerie said excitedly.</p><p>Florence smiled and moved her left hand forward toward Valerie, who gently grabbed it and gasped.</p><p>"It's stunning!"</p><p>"Yeah, great job on the ring, mate," George said. "Beautiful choice."</p><p>"Absolutely lovely," Tonks added, smiling widely.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Teddy said, the tips of his hair growing pink again.</p><p>"So, how did it happen?" Freddie, who was one of Teddy's closest friends, as the pair had grown up together since the age of three. "I saw you both yesterday, and I didn't notice a ring, so it must have happened earlier today."</p><p>Florence nodded. "He asked me this morning."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>December 31, 2022 (Florence's POV)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she had most mornings since she had started going blind at the age of seven, Florence woke up with the sunlight streaming in through one of the windows in her room. She had never been fond of alarm clocks as it was often difficult for her to turn them off, so the sunlight was definitely her preferred method. While Florence couldn't actually see the sun coming in through the window, she was able to see the difference in brightness and feel the sun's heat on her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she shifted slightly to get out of bed, she heard her boyfriend groan next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Teddy said sleepily, holding onto Florence. "Too early."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence chuckled, laying back down next to Teddy for a few more minutes. While she would have loved to stay in bed with him all day, she knew that, because she was blind, it was important for her to have a set sleeping schedule, as she was not able to see much difference between night and day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need to get up now," Florence whispered to Teddy, kissing his forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy groaned again. "When do we have to go watch Jamie?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At twelve," Florence reminded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Teddy hadn't responded, Florence assumed he fell asleep again. After checking her watch, which would read the time out to her when she tapped it, she decided to give Teddy an hour or so more to sleep, as it was still early and Teddy hadn't slept well the night before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After making herself breakfast, a task that would have been difficult given her blindness but was made much easier with magic, and getting dressed, she walked over to the bed to try and wake Teddy up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, it's time to get up, now," Florence whispered, gently stroking Teddy's face. "I've made breakfast."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt the bed move and knew that Teddy had sat up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feel more awake now?" Florence asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Teddy answered. "Sorry about that. I couldn't really sleep last night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Something on your mind?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kind of," Teddy said, sounding rather nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's up?" Florence asked, moving over to sit next to Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy remained quiet for several seconds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nothing," Teddy said quickly. "It's just...nothing, it's...it's nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright," Florence said, feeling skeptical but deciding not to push the subject.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the morning went on, Teddy seemed to get back to his usual self, causing Florence to feel that whatever had been troubling him must not have been that important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Florence sat down on the couch to read a book while she waited for twelve o'clock to come along, the phone rang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll get it!" Teddy called from the bedroom, where Florence assumed he was making the bed and tidying up as he usually did after breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes, Florence heard Teddy walking into the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who was it?" Florence asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, there's a package downstairs for us," Teddy said. "Do you mind going to get it? I'll clean the kitchen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure," Florence said, standing up and grabbing her wand, which she often used to guide her when she was walking around on her own, before going downstairs to pick up whatever it was that had been delivered to her and Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mornin', Miss Flo," Mr. Waterman, the man who worked at the front desk of the building where Florence and Teddy lived, greeted. "Got a package for you 'ere."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence heard some shuffling which she assumed to be Mr. Waterman picking up the package from behind his desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a bouquet o' roses," Mr. Waterman explained, handing Florence the large bunch of flowers. "All different colours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence breathed in the smell of the roses and smiled, as she loved being able to smell all of the different scents, rather than just having a bouquet with one type of flower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you know who sent them?" Florence asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope," Mr. Waterman said unconvincingly. "No note."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, then," Florence said skeptically, but not feeling too worried as her magic usually helped her sense if something was wrong. "Have a nice day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You an' Ted, too. 'Appy 'olidays."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence walked back up to her and Teddy's apartment smiling as she smelled the roses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she entered the apartment, she was met with the sound of gentle piano music and felt a light, comfortable breeze which told her that the windows in the apartment were very slightly open, as it was winter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teddy?" Florence called, walking into the apartment and closing the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In here," Teddy's voice called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence walked a few meters forward, following Teddy's voice into the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as she was about to tell Teddy about the flowers, he held her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Florence, I love you," Teddy started, his voice sounding quiet and nervous. Florence could also feel his hand shaking slightly in hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, too, darling," Florence said, after a few moments of silence, feeling quite confused as to why Teddy chose to address her as "Florence" when he usually just called her "Flo". "What's this all about?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I love you," Teddy repeated. "And I love the way you look at the world, well, not really look, obviously, because you're blind, but you know what I mean, and I love the way you clap your hands when you laugh and the way you always seem to know where I am and how I'm feeling even though you can't see me. And I've loved you since we were nineteen and you walked into Uncle George's shop and asked if they sold fireworks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence laughed at Teddy's rambled speech.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"-And I would love to get the chance to spend forever with you, if you'll have me. Minerva Florence Prince, will you marry me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Florence smiled, before leaning forward to kiss him, feeling grateful that he had decided against going down on one knee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Teddy said cheekily, after a few minutes of kissing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course," Florence chuckled. "Although, if you ever call me 'Minerva' again, I might have to change my mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teddy chuckled. "Noted."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Zat is so beautiful," Fleur responded, wiping tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Very romantic," Fred agreed.</p><p>"So when's the big day?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Erm," Teddy started. "We were thinking sometime over the summer. Probably July."</p><p>"It just makes sense with both of us working at Hogwarts," Florence said. "And half the family being at school."</p><p>"We're just waiting to figure out around when the full moon will be, so the dates don't conflict," Teddy explained.</p><p>"Not because of you, Dad," Teddy added quickly, likely seeing Remus looking down. "There have been plenty of advancements to help werewolves."</p><p>"Really?" Remus asked, clearly trying not to get his hopes up too high. "What type of advancements have they made?"</p><p>"Loads," the second oldest of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley children, Charlie, said. "They make the original Wolfsbane Potion look minimal."</p><p>The next half an hour or so was spent discussing the recent advancements in magical law regarding werewolf rights, advancements that were made possible almost entirely by Percy, who worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione, who used her position as editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet to advocate for the acceptance of werewolves by the general wizarding public. Through Percy and Hermione's work, werewolves were now able to get and keep jobs, as long as they took the necessary precautions during the full moon, and were able to get easy access to varying levels of Wolfsbane Potion. The original Wolfsbane Potion, which would make werewolves who drank it safe during the full moon, could be found at almost every potion shop for around four to six galleons per vial, while the latest version of it, which not only made werewolves safe, but also took away illness and tiredness prior to and following the full moon and only needed to be taken once about a week before the full moon and again the day of, was around twenty-five galleons per vial.</p><p>"Do you still get sick during the full moon?" Tonks asked Teddy suddenly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>January 30, 1997 (Tonks' POV)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The wailing from upstairs told Tonks that her usually happy, giggling five-month-old was once again awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll get him," an exhausted-looking Remus said, standing up from the couch and walking upstairs before Tonks could try to talk him out of it. While she, too, was tired after an entire night of Teddy's on-and-off screaming, Tonks knew that Remus must have felt much worse as, despite the Wolfsbane Potion, Remus still felt quite ill the week leading up to the full moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After several minutes, in which Teddy's crying had not subsided, Tonks decided to go upstairs and attempt to help. The sight that she was met with when she entered Teddy's nursery broke her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so so sorry, darling," Remus sobbed, cradling the screaming infant, whose hair was now a deep red, likely due to the immense pain he was in. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not your fault, Remus," Tonks assured quietly, hugging her boyfriend from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus shook his head. "It is," He argued. "He hardly ever cries unless it's full moon, and we both know it's not because his mother's a metamorphmagus."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks sighed, feeling somewhat defeated. She had to admit that she and Remus had gotten quite lucky with Teddy. While she and Remus hadn't really wanted children, and certainly weren't planning on having any more, they had both quickly fallen in love with little Teddy, despite him being very much unplanned. Since he was born, he had hardly ever cried, would happily go to anyone he was handed to, and slept quite well most nights. However, on the day of the full moon, Teddy became a completely different baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It just seems bad because he's also teething," Tonks reminded Remus, attempting to calm him. "He wasn't nearly this bad last month or the month before. And he was quite cranky two weeks ago when he started teething, and it wasn't even near full moon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And if you want to blame someone for his full moon problems," Tonks added. "Blame Greyback. You didn't ask to be bitten when you were four. It is not your fault."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus nodded, smiling for the first time in nearly two days. "I suppose you're right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, I am," Tonks said confidently. "Now, hand me our little angel. Teddy probably just needs his mummy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as Remus handed Teddy over to Tonks, Teddy began wailing even harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dada! Dada!" He screamed, reaching his tiny hands over to Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks looked over at Remus, who looked as shocked as she felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did he just…?" Remus stared at Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think so," Tonks said excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DADA!" Teddy shrieked, seemingly frustrated at not being handed over to his father immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus smiled brightly before taking the small child from Tonks. "There, there, Teddy. Dada's got you. Dada's here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks felt so happy about the joy on Remus' face that she couldn't even feel upset that Teddy's first words had been "Dada" instead of "Mama".</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Yes," Teddy answered. "Every full moon."</p><p>"His hair still turns dark red when he's in pain, too," Harry added.</p><p>"And yellowish-green when he's about to be sick," Valerie said.</p><p>"Uncle Harry and Aunt Valerie know all the full moon blues stages," Teddy informed.</p><p>"Of course, we do," Harry said. "Grumpy Teddy, Super Grumpy Teddy, Sleepy Teddy, Migraine Level 1 Teddy, Migraine Level 2 Teddy, Vomiting Teddy, Sleepy Teddy Part 2, Migraine Level 3 Teddy, Vomiting Teddy Part 2, Bathtub Teddy, Sleepy Teddy Part 3, and Back-to-Normal Teddy."</p><p>"What the difference between 'Grumpy Teddy' and 'Super Grumpy Teddy'?" James asked.</p><p>"Well, 'Grumpy Teddy' usually shows up the day before the full moon and uses lovely phrases such as 'Please, fuck off, please,'" Valerie explained, chuckling. "While 'Super Grumpy Teddy' usually arrives the morning of the full moon, speaks in mostly swear words, one-to-two-word sentences, and grunts. His favourite phrases include 'Fucking fuck off' and the ever so eloquent 'Fucking shit fucking bloody hell, why?'"</p><p>"That's my personal favourite," Teddy remarked.</p><p>"Can't you take potions to help with some of the issues?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Well, I could," Teddy answered. "But they don't really do much. I think it's because it's a full moon thing, not a normal illness."</p><p>"That makes so much sense," Tonks remarked, looking as though she had just made an important realization. "I'd always try to give Teddy pediatric potions to calm him down on the full moon days, but they didn't really do anything."</p><p>"And taking pain potions doesn't help werewolves much leading up to the full moon, either, does it?" Teddy asked Remus.</p><p>Remus shook his head. "Not really, no."</p><p>Just then a cry was heard from the living room.</p><p>"That's our call," George said, turning to Luna before standing up from his chair.</p><p>"No, no," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "I'll go get the little one."</p><p>George allowed Mrs. Weasley to leave the room before standing up again.</p><p>"What Mum doesn't know is, if one of them starts crying, the rest aren't far behind," George explained before heading into the living room</p><p>"I think they get upset when they hear each other cry," Luna added, following her husband out of the room.</p><p>After nearly half an hour, Mrs. Weasley, George, and Luna all reentered the dining room, bringing the babies, who were all swaddled in their colour-coded blankets.</p><p>"We've just bathed them all," George explained, holding both of his daughters.</p><p>"May I hold one of them?" James asked George excitedly. As the babies had been fast asleep for most of their time at the Burrow, this was the first time that most of the adults had of interacting with them.</p><p>"Sure," George said, carefully maneuvering Olivia into James arms.</p><p>"Hi, sweetheart," James practically squealed.</p><p>"What's her name?" Lily asked, smiling brightly at the little girl, who was now clinging onto her finger.</p><p>"Olivia," Luna answered.</p><p>Over the course of several minutes, George and Luna's newborns were cuddled by everyone in the room, until one by one each infant fell asleep.</p><p>After a few hours, everyone celebrated the clock striking twelve signaling the beginning of the new year. After a rather quick discussion, all of those who had woken up this morning believing it was either 1981 or 1998 had found either a temporary or permanent home. Remus and Tonks had agreed to live with Florence and Teddy, as the fireplace in Florence and Teddy's flat was connected to the Hogwarts' floo network, and Remus had accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that McGonagall had offered him earlier that day. While the meeting between Florence and her parents had gone quite well, Sirius and Severus had decided to stay at Harry and Valerie's home, as James and Sirius insisted that they needed to catch up. Fred and Ava chose to stay at the Burrow, after much insistence from Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>A little bit after one in the morning, everyone went to their separate homes, except Hermione who had offered to watch Jamie until later in that morning.</p><p>As Harry got ready for bed, he felt quite excited about what the future would hold now that many important figures in his childhood and adolescence would now have the chance to be a part of his adult years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>